


Звериная шкура

by J2forever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Knotting, M/M, Sex with Sentient Animals, Transformation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J2forever/pseuds/J2forever
Summary: Найти Дина. Найти Джека. Исправить все это.Задание Сэма было простым, но после того, как таинственный шторм превратил обычных людей в отвратительных существ, Сэм обнаружил, что изо всех сил пытается удержаться за свою человечность и остаться в живых. Объединившись с огромным волком, Сэм отправился в новый и опасный мир, пытаясь найти баланс между тягой, которую он чувствовал к волку, и необходимостью завершить миссию.Найти Дина. Найти Джека. Исправить все это.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Skin of the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900721) by [AlulaSpeaks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlulaSpeaks/pseuds/AlulaSpeaks). 

_Я не знаю, почему говорю вам это. Однажды я уже пробовал сделать это, и теперь все смотрят на меня так, будто я и есть проблема, в которую они вляпались. Если я расскажу вам свою историю, вы подумаете, что я лжец, как и все остальные. Вот, в чем проблема людей. Легче назвать меня лжецом, чем поверить, что кое у кого, кто вам нравится, есть нечто уродливое внутри, особенно если они могут пожать вам руку и посмотреть вам в глаза, как и все остальные. Дело в том, что вы не можете сказать, кто это, глядя на них. Вы можете думать, что в состоянии это сделать, но на самом деле это не так. Это урок, который мы все должны выучить._

***

Сэм удержал дверь закусочной прежде, чем она закрылась, но не раньше, чем зазвенел колокольчик над головой. Его челюсть напряглась, но в закусочной почти никого не было, и даже Шерри — женщина, за которой он следил с того момента, как она пораньше вышла из церкви — не заметила его появления. Он прошел внутрь, задержавшись в дверях в ожидании, пока Шерри выберет себе столик.

Он стоял достаточно долго, чтобы поймать взгляд официантки, и она вежливо улыбнулась ему.

— Садись где хочешь, милый.

Сэм кивнул и устроился в кабинке у двери, откуда ему было хорошо видно Шерри, даже если приближающийся обеденный перерыв заполнит все столики между ними.

Официантка выскользнула из-за стойки, остановившись сначала у столика Шерри, потом возле Сэма с кофе и меню. Шерри обхватила рукой маленькую белую кружку и смотрела куда-то вдаль. Под глазами у нее залегли темные круги, пряди черных волос выскользнули из растрепанного пучка, обрамляя круглое лицо. Она не была похожа на тех скользких сердцеедок, которых преследовал их призрак.

Чутье Сэма подсказывало ему, что они получили неверную информацию. Всегда рискованно использовать слухи для выявления потенциальных жертв, но иногда — особенно в маленьком городке, как этот, — это все, что доступно. Тем не менее, у Сэма не было других зацепок, а призрак должен был нанести удар этим вечером. Он должен быть уверен, и если Шерри не справится, местная закусочная — неплохое место, чтобы найти другую зацепку. Если это не удастся, Дин все еще может придумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную историю об их призраке для профессора истории в нескольких городах отсюда. Сэм сделал глоток кофе, не такого крепкого, как предпочитал Дин, но свежего и достаточно горячего, чтобы быть хорошим, и устроился ждать.

Через десять минут невысокая женщина с соломенными кудрями протиснулась в дверь и направилась к кабинке Шерри. Напряжение исчезло из глаз Шерри, когда ее подруга наклонилась, чтобы обнять ее, говоря тихо и успокаивающе, хотя Сэм не мог разобрать ни слова. Он улыбнулся и отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно, теперь более чем уверенный, что Шерри не грозит опасность от их призрака.

Телефон Сэма завибрировал на столе, и он перевернул его, чтобы увидеть имя Дина на экране.

— Привет, — сказал Сэм. — Я вижу Шерри, но не думаю, что она следующая цель. Она не соответствует образу действий призрака. Тебе удалось догнать профессора Джеймсон?

— Да, ты был прав, нашим призраком должен быть док Браун, — съязвил Дин.

— Отлично, — вздохнул Сэм, — теперь нужно выяснить, какая из безымянных могил принадлежит ему.

— Профессор сказала, что поищет информацию о нем вместе с Айрис, — сказал Дин, и какое-то напряжение в его голосе заставило Сэма сесть прямо, отчего пластиковый стул под ним заскрипел.

— В чем дело? — спросил Сэм.

— У меня есть зацепка на Джека.

— Что? Как? — спросил Сэм достаточно громко, чтобы привлечь внимание официантки. Она приподнял бровь, а Сэм поднял руку в извиняющемся жесте и наклонился над телефоном.

— Профессор. Она вернулась сегодня утром из поездки к родственникам. Она упомянула какого-то странного ребенка, который задавал вопросы обо всем, и… Я не знаю почему, но я показал ей фотографию Джека.

— И это был он, — сказал Сэм. — Мы должны забрать его, пока он снова не исчез.

— Сэм, — сказал Дин, и в его голосе снова послышалось напряжение. — Город находится в паре часов к северо-западу отсюда. Если я вернусь за тобой…

Сэм сжал пальцами телефон. Дин был уже в трех часах езды на север.

— Если ты вернешься за мной, то можешь опоздать на шесть часов, чтобы найти Джека, а наш призрак заберет свою следующую жертву.

Сэм откинул голову назад. Он доверял Дину, действительно доверял, но даже при том, что ему стало лучше после их победы, он все еще скорбел, и Джек все еще напоминал об этом. Но здесь не было лучшего выбора. Если он сейчас возьмет машину и последует за Дином, кто-то в этом городе умрет этим вечером, а они не могли позволить себе потерять Джека снова.

— Иди, Дин. Ты должен идти.

— Хорошо, — раздался вздох Дина на другом конце линии. — Ты сожжешь дока Брауна, а я буду удерживать Джека достаточно долго, чтобы ты его нагнал.

— Позвони мне, когда найдешь его, дай мне поговорить с ним. И включи GPS своего телефона, — сказал Сэм.

— Уже, — ответил Дин, статический разряд оборвал его голос. — Чертова молния. Мне нужно идти, посмотрю, смогу ли я обогнать этот шторм.

— Хорошо, — сказал Сэм. — Просто полегче с Джеком, ладно? Он напуган и нуждается в нашей помощи.

— Я знаю, Сэм. Я сделаю это, если смогу, но ты должен быть готов в случае, если все пойдет наперекосяк. А сейчас мне правда надо идти.

— Будь осторожен, — сказал Сэм, нажав на кнопку отключения линии.

Сэм прокрутил свои приложения, найдя карту и включив GPS Дина, и теперь наблюдал, как красная точка свернула на трассу 27, ускоряясь на север.

***

Сэм вытер руки тонкой бумажной салфеткой и бросил ее на тарелку. Низкий гул разговоров наполнял закусочную, и Сэм откинулся на стенку кабинки, позволив им омыть себя. На улице люди совершали в магазинах воскресные покупки, впитывая тепло позднего лета.

Вдалеке вспыхнула молния, зеленая под густой грядой облаков, пересекающей темную линию горизонта. Надвигалась буря, которой, как мог поклясться Сэм, еще минуту назад не было. Она все еще была далеко, но быстро приближалась с северо-востока. По прогнозу грозы не должно быть, но Сэм помнил, что Дин упоминал молнию. Если это была та же самая гроза, то она преодолела невероятное расстояние за последний час или около того.

— Я думаю, на этот раз мы действительно расстались, — сказала Шерри, и ее голос прозвучал достаточно надтреснуто, чтобы привлечь внимание Сэма. Он отвел взгляд от далекого грозового фронта и увидел, как она склонилась над столом, разрывая бумажное кольцо, скреплявшее ее столовое серебро.

— О, милая, — сказала ее подруга, — Дон никогда не был слишком хорош в выражении эмоций. Он справится с этим.

— Он назвал меня хладнокровной, — сказала Шерри, закатив глаза. — Ты можешь в это поверить? Поэтому я сказала: «Хорошо, что ты привык к холодной постели, потому что скоро она станет еще холоднее», и убежала. Хладнокровная? Я? — Она усмехнулась и поддела заусенец рядом с большим пальцем. — Может, так и есть?

Сэм нажал на экран своего телефона, чтобы разбудить его, увидел красную точку, обозначавшую Дина, которая замерла на государственной трассе, ответвляющейся от 27-го шоссе. Он обновил приложение, тревожное чувство нарастало в его животе, когда он оглянулся в окно на сланцево-серую линию облаков, пересекающую черту города. Облака в небе вздымались стеной на сотни метров, поднявшийся встречный ветер был достаточной силы, чтобы сгибать ветви деревьев, растущих вдоль улицы.

На тротуаре группа подростков разразилась хриплым смехом. Они переходили улицу перед почтой и толкались локтями, а ветер гнал мусор по улице, как перекати-поле. Раздавленная банка содовой врезалась в лодыжку одного из детей, и он поправил свою красную бейсболку, прежде чем поднять ее и проверить ее вес в руке. Он швырнул банку в бродячую собаку, задержавшуюся в переулке, и мальчишки снова рассмеялись.

Официантка с грохотом поставила кофейник на столик Сэма и торопливо прошла мимо, чтобы высунуть голову в дверь.

— Эй! А ну прекрати, оставь эту бедную собаку в покое! Не заставляй меня звонить твоей маме!

Парень в бейсболке равнодушно вскинул руки вверх, и официантка вернулась к столику Сэма. Она взяла графин и посмотрела на него.

— Конечно, — сказал Сэм и придвинул свою чашку ближе.

— Они не так уж и плохие. — Она кивнула головой на улицу, где мальчишки смеялись, толкая друг друга. — Это маленький городок, понимаете? У них нет ничего лучше, чем такие вот жестокие игры. Обычно это значит, что они делают что-то глупое или вроде того. Мальчишки. — Она вздохнула и покачала головой: — Скорее — бесята.

Она улыбнулась Сэму и подошла к стойке, чтобы наполнить чашку старика, склонившегося над кроссвордом.

Еще одна вспышка молнии, удар грома, достаточно громкий, чтобы сотрясти оконные стекла, и люди на улице останавливались и оглядывались через плечо на надвигающуюся бурю. Волосы на руках Сэма встали дыбом. Когда он посмотрел на приложение в телефоне, красная точка исчезла. Желудок Сэма сжался. Он снова обновил его, но карта осталась пустой.

Женщина за стенами закусочной закричала, когда молния ударила в тротуар, но ее голос был почти заглушен последующим оглушительным треском грома. Сэм наклонился над столом, чтобы рассмотреть поближе. Искра зеленого цвета, как статический разряд в темноте, выскочила из опаленного тротуара. Сначала одна, потом другая, потом еще десятки. Люди были слишком заняты тем, что бежали в укрытие и жались под навесами, чтобы увидеть, как они стреляют по улице. Пучки света делали то, что не могла сделать никакая молния, когда она заземлена.

Она потрескивала на тротуаре, ударив сначала в человека, идущего по тротуару, затем в пару, укрывшуюся в дверях аптеки, в мальчиков у почты. Они замерли, и молния помчалась дальше, прыгая по земле, пока одно за другим все на улице не стало неподвижным и безмолвным, не считая постоянного грохота грома и рева ветра.

В течение долгого, затаившего дыхание мгновения все оставалось неподвижным. Мальчики возле почте дернулись и задрожали, вибрируя на месте, пока зеленые искры перескакивали из одного в другого, как инфекция, и распространялись до тех пор, пока не задергались все, словно у них случился приступ. Раздался еще один раскат грома — и молния ударила прямо перед закусочной, а энергия вновь замигала.

У Сэма перехватило дыхание, инстинкт заставил его вскочить на кабинку, как будто винил сиденья мог защитить его от молнии, которая могла пройти сквозь бетон и стены. Молния ворвалась в здание по полу, поразив Шерри и ее спутницу, мужчину за стойкой, официантку. Кофейник вывалился из ее безжизненных пальцев и разбился вдребезги при ударе, повар где-то сзади судорожно вздохнул, а мышцы ног Сэма поджались и напряглись, когда закусочная замерла.

Сэм лихорадочно соображал, отчаянно нуждаясь в какой-нибудь защите. Он не знал, что происходит, но понимал, что это не хорошо. Ему было нужно хоть что-нибудь, что угодно. На один ужасный миг Сэм не мог пошевелиться, но после вдоха его тело вздрогнуло, и этот момент прошел, его куртка ударила о бок чем-то небольшим в кармане. Он сунул руку внутрь, пальцы запутались в тонком шнурке, наткнувшись на холодный металл. Амулет. Он не помнил, как положил его туда, но у него была привычка держать его под рукой, и он никогда не был более благодарен за это. Он надел его через голову и закрыл на секунду глаза, когда амулет коснулся его груди. Будучи ребенком, он всегда верил, что этот амулет предназначен для защиты, и он позволил себе поверить, что сейчас именно это он и будет делать.

Когда он открыл глаза, Шерри дрожала на своем стуле. Зеленая искра перескочила с ее груди на грудь подруги, и та тоже начала дрожать. Сэм перепрыгнул через заднюю стенку кабинки, схватился за дверь и распахнул ее, но прежде, чем он успел убежать, в его спину врезался заряд статического электричества, промчавшись по его нервам. Его ударило, и он не знал, что будет дальше, он просто знал, что не хочет этого. Сердце бешено колотилось в груди, Сэм замер, когда схватился за амулет, сжав его в кулаке и пытаясь сдержать дрожь, но она никак не приходила. Сэм прерывисто вздохнул и благодарно прижал амулет к груди.

— Может быть, я… х-хладнокровная, — сказала Шерри, нарушив тишину, и Сэм бросил на нее взгляд. Она сидела в кабинке, ковыряясь в своем заусенце, как будто ничего не случилось, ее рот был полуоткрыт, челюсть работала. Ее пальцы уцепились за край заусенца, и она потянула его, продолжая до тех пор, пока целая полоска кожи не отслоилась до самого запястья. Она бросила эту полоску на стол и принялась за другой, и кровь Сэма застыла в его жилах, потому что под ее кожей скрывалась сетка килевидных темно-зеленых чешуек.

— Хладно… может быть, я… — Ее голос стал хриплым, язык высунулся, и на этот раз полоска кожи, которую она оттянула назад, дошла до самого локтя, обнажив гладкую и блестящую чешую.

Другие люди в закусочной тоже задвигались, что-то бормоча себе под нос, мышцы пульсировали под их кожей. Руки Сэма дрожали, пока он открывал дверь и выскакивал наружу. На углу мальчик в красной бейсболке и его друзья уже изменились, поседели и съежились, но все еще были похожи на людей, только лысых и длинноногих, и плавали в слишком большой одежде, которая едва держалась на их плечах. Красная кепка упала на глаза мальчика, и он споткнулся о край тротуара, издав обиженный звук. Прихрамывая, он поднялся на ноги, а другие существа шипели и подкрадывались все ближе, медленно и хищно окружая его, ворча и рыча, проходя между ними, когда Сэм съежился. С воплем они нападали на мальчика, вдавив его в землю, разрывая его плоть.

Сэм рванул вперед, он должен был что-то сделать, но вокруг него люди стонали, дрожали и булькали, их тела менялись, кожа отваливалась, и Сэм замедлил шаг. Все менялись, абсолютно все. Сила, которая это сделала, ошеломляла. Он видел нечто подобное только однажды — инфекция из черного облака, когда освободилась Амара, но она и Чак ушли, и во всей Вселенной было еще только одно существо, способное сделать нечто подобное. Джек. Он снова появился на их радаре, — так сказал Дин, — это не могло быть совпадением, и Сэм знал глубоко внутри, что это был он.

Сэм посмотрел на черный экран телефона в своей руке, который по-прежнему не отвечал, но это не имело значения. Он помнил, где в последний раз видел Дина на карте, теперь все, что ему нужно сделать, это найти брата, а для этого ему понадобятся инструменты. Найти Дина и Джека и исправить все это.

***

Сэм пробирался по улице, не поднимая глаз и двигаясь медленно, стараясь не привлекать к себе внимания, пока шел три квартала до мотеля. Выбравшись на главную улицу, он побежал трусцой, споткнувшись, когда земля под ногами задрожала. Грохот шума перерос в громоподобный топот ног, приближающихся сзади. Сэм оглянулся через плечо. Темная фигура, огромная и черная, с округлыми плечами и низко опущенной головой, как атакующий носорог, шла по его следу. Сердце Сэма забилось в три раза быстрее, адреналин выплеснулся в его организм, когда он ускорил свой шаг, ища переулок, в который можно было бы свернуть, когда другая фигура врезалась в витрину позади него. Ее гладкое серое тело промчалось мимо, лишь стекло осыпалось Сэму на спину.

Атакующее существо повернулось, чтобы последовать за своей новой добычей, но Сэм не оглянулся. Он добрался до мотеля ровно за две минуты. На стоянке стояла машина с открытой дверцей и ключами в замке зажигания. Серый блейзер свисал из открытой дверцы, сумочка валялась на земле, ее содержимое вывалилось наружу, но в остальном местность казалась пустынной.

Сэм скользнул на водительское сиденье и повернул ключи. Ничего. Мотор даже не чихнул. Это была более новая модель автомобиля, сильно зависящая от компьютерных систем и такая же мертвая, как энергосистемы и мобильный телефон Сэма. Сэм попробовал еще две машины на стоянке, зачистив провода и надеясь на искру, но ни в одной из них не было ни намека на жизнь. Сэм закрыл глаза и сделал медленный вдох. Добраться до Дина стало намного сложнее.

Войдя в комнату, Сэм порылся в своей сумке в полутьме несмотря на открытую дверь, вытащив мачете в ножнах, которое он держал там, и прикрепил его к поясу брюк. Он выкинул все, что ему не понадобится: различные удостоверения личности, несколько плохих галстуков, свой костюм, оставив только несколько смен одежды, пару ножей и дополнительные обоймы для своего пистолета. Его пистолет легко скользнул за пояс на пояснице знакомым и успокаивающим весом. Затем он порылся в вещмешке Дина, похлопав по боковым карманам, выбросив пару грязных носков в пластиковом пакете, виновато поежившись, когда нашел смазку и пару просроченных презервативов на дне кармана на молнии, но все это стоило того, когда он нашел его запасной серебряный карманный нож и одноразовую зажигалку.

В нескольких километрах от съезда с шоссе на другой стороне города был магазин походных принадлежностей. Если Сэму придется пройти более трехсот миль, чтобы найти своего брата и Джека, ему понадобится какое-нибудь оборудование и что-то получше, чем его сумка, чтобы нести его. Он перекинул сумку через плечо и осмотрел комнату в поисках чего-нибудь еще, что могло пригодиться.

На дверной проем упала тень, затемнив комнату, и мышцы на спине Сэма напряглись. Что-то неровно дышало у него за спиной. Сэм медленно повернулся боком. На пороге стояла женщина в серых брюках, ее рот и подбородок превратились в изогнутый клюв, из кожи вдоль лба и шеи торчали перья. У нее не хватало одного ботинка, а ступня была деформирована, и из большого пальца торчал огромный коготь, пятна чешуи блестели на свету, а глаза были огромными и дикими.

— Успокойся, — сказал Сэм, протянув руку, — я не причиню тебе вреда.

Ее клюв щелкнул, и она наклонила голову, пройдя дальше в комнату.

— Я знаю, что ты напугана, но дай мне пройти, и я обещаю, что сделаю все, что смогу, чтобы все исправить.

Она замахнулась на Сэма, и он поднырнул под ее руку, низко пригнувшись, чтобы не упустить ее из виду, и попятился к двери. Ее клюв раскрылся с душераздирающим криком, и она бросилась к нему. Сэм рванулся к двери, захлопнул ее за собой и прислонился к ней. Дверь задребезжала, вибрация сотрясла позвоночник Сэма, когда женщина с визгом врезалась в дверь. Звук казался более человеческим, приглушенный дверью, скорбный и испуганный. Сэм убрал волосы с лица и оттолкнулся от двери. Ему нужно было достать припасы и двигаться дальше.

Он украл сине-зеленый велосипед с чьего-то двора на окраине Мейн-стрит. Он был слишком мал для него, но все же это было быстрее, чем идти пешком. Он обогнул окраину города, будучи начеку, прислушиваясь к царящему вокруг хаосу. Крики и вой, вопли и хриплый рев. Звук бьющегося стекла. Он крутил педали все быстрее, не останавливаясь и не оглядываясь.

***

Сэм бросил велосипед на пустой парковке и открыл дверь в магазин, отбросив свою сумку в сторону.

— О, привет, — сказал продавец, выскочив из-за стойки. Его туфли резко ударились об пол, как высокие каблуки о линолеум. — Я вернусь через минуту. У меня просто проблемы с кассовым аппаратом.

Сэм двинулся дальше по магазину, оглядывая островки в поисках других посетителей. Других людей, которые теперь могли быть и не людьми вовсе.

— Вы видели эту бурю? — спросил Сэм.

— А? — ответил парень, вытянув гласную, длинную и дрожащую.

— Эта зеленая молния, — сказал Сэм, рискнув подойти ближе. — Вы ее видели?

Парень не поднял глаз от наполовину открытого ящика с деньгами и одной рукой продолжая возиться с ключом. Он поднял другую руку, она лязгнул о металлический ящик, и у Сэма свело живот.

Пальцы продавца слились воедино, кожа почернела и стала жесткой. Он поднес руку к лицу, крутя запястьем взад и вперед с отстраненным выражением замешательства в глазах. Пальцы другой его руки странно двигались, становясь жестче и срастаясь между собой, когда он ткнул себя в кожу там, где она соединялась с ороговевшей оболочкой его нового копыта.

— Ху-ух? — сказал он снова, и на этот раз Сэм расслышал в его голосе блеяние.

Парень отступил от края стойки, и его ноги застучали по полу. Сэм сглотнул горький привкус в горле, потому что из-за прилавка торчала отброшенная пара сандалий. Парню не нужна была обувь.

Продавец посмотрел на Сэма, сдвинув брови.

— Это неправильно, — медленно и хрипло сказал он искаженным голосом.

Его темные глаза остекленели, потускнели и затуманились, зрачки вытянулись в вертикальные щели, а руки безвольно упали вдоль тела. Он, спотыкаясь, вышел из-за прилавка, плечи сгорбились, позвоночник перестраивался. Белый мех ощетинился вдоль его рук, одежда рвалась по швам. Вешалки с одеждой опрокинулись, когда он упал на четвереньки, дико дергаясь. Рваные остатки рубашки и джинсов упали с его тела. Он бросился к двери, и Сэм мельком увидел его все еще безволосое лицо, удлиненную челюсть и черные рога, торчащие изо лба.

Бывший продавец врезался в дверную раму, оставив на стекле паутину из трещин, и, когда дверь распахнулась, он выбежал на парковку. Один раз он оглянулся, его шея была неестественно длинной и изгибалась через плечо. Сэм не двигался, пока существо не исчезло из виду, скрывшись за деревьями.

Сэм двинулся дальше по магазину, бросая взгляды на камеру безопасности, прежде чем вспомнил, что питание отключено. Сначала он вернулся в угол, где аккуратными рядами висели походные рюкзаки. Он перебрал ярко окрашенные сумки, пока не нашел серый рюкзак достаточно большой вместимости и с хорошей подкладкой, чтобы было удобно взять его в дорогу. Он потратил десять минут, чтобы приспособить каркас к своему росту, регулируя длину плечевых ремней и удостоверяясь, что набедренный пояс находится там где нужно. Он опустошил свою сумку, сложив оружие там, откуда его легко можно было достать, и запихнул на дно запасную одежду.

Сэм пробирался через магазин, хватая бутылки с водой, фильтр для воды и йодные таблетки, спальный мешок. Он потянулся было к палатке, но это лишний вес, и к тому же Сэму уже приходилось спать в жестких условиях. Кроме того, что-то в самой идее оказаться в этой палатке, не видя, что его ждет, заставило волосы на его руках встать дыбом. Вместо этого он нашел крепкий брезент, сложил его и привязал к внешней стороне сумки с помощью парако́рда*, который он снял со стены. Наконец, он совершил набег на секцию сухой еды, хватая протеиновые батончики и вяленую и тропическую смесь, пряча их во внешний передний карман.

Он поставил свое снаряжение на витрину, служившую прилавком. Это сотни долларов оборудования. Сэм отступил назад и провел рукой по волосам, виновато скривив рот. Он вернется. Когда он все исправит, он вернется и заплатит за то, что взял… своей поддельной кредитной картой. Черт, он такой глупый. У магазина наверняка была страховка на случай кражи или мошенничества. Он не мог ясно мыслить, позволив себе нервничать.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, и его внимание привлек пинборд** за прилавком. На нем были изображены сотрудники со стороны, активные и широко улыбающиеся на камеру, их имена были написаны забавным почерком. Он заметил продавца в снаряжении и шлеме, с мелом на пальцах, когда тот свисал с обрыва, подняв кулак и торжествующе улыбаясь. Его звали Грант. Это был Грант. Им он и останется. Потому что должен быть способ исправить все это.

Сэм сглотнул и отвел взгляд. Ему нужно было сосредоточиться. Найти Дина, найти Джека и исправить все это. Он заметил стойку с картами рядом с прилавком и рылся в них до тех, пока не нашел географический справочник Висконсина. В нем были четко обозначенные дороги и топографические линии, показывающие местность, поэтому он вернул его и положил на прилавок. Он перелистывал страницы до тех пор, пока не нашел раздел, в котором были и этот город, и место, где он последний раз видел Дина, после чего вырвал нужные страницы.

Шкаф под прилавком был полон компасов и мультиинструментов. Он зашел за стойку, вытащил ключи из заклинившего ящика кассы и перебирал их, пока не нашел тот, который открывал шкаф. Он достал один из наиболее тяжелых компасов и щелчком открыл его, чтобы проверить, свободно ли вращается стрелка.

Он бросил взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале, и у него перехватило дыхание. Он вздрогнул и выронил компас, как будто обжегся. Он отступил на шаг, локтем опрокинув стойку с солнцезащитными очками. Они крутились возле прилавка, стойка с грохотом упала на землю и разбилась о плитку. Сэм ничего не слышал из-за шума крови в его ушах.

Куда бы он ни посмотрел — в темной грани каждой линзы, в запачканном пальцами стекле прилавка, было его отражение. Туманное и слишком расплывчатое, чтобы быть наверняка уверенным. Но Сэм знал. Может быть, он всегда это знал.

Он потянулся к компасу, рука с пистолетом была тверда, как камень, и открыл футляр, чтобы увидеть свое лицо в зеркале. Желтые глаза.

Сэм захлопнул компас и сглотнул горький привкус в горле. Он вслепую схватил пару солнцезащитных очков со стойки, какие-то едва тонированные авиаторы, и ощупал их, потому что даже этого было достаточно, чтобы он не увидел их снова. Он обхватил амулет кулаком и сжимал его до тех пор, пока он не превратился в тупую точку боли, пока вся остальная боль не исчезла. Он снова смог спокойно дышать, его разум успокоился, Сэм засунул компас в рюкзак, схватил свое снаряжение и направился к пустой стоянке.

Только когда он взял велосипед, он понял, что парковка слишком пуста. Ни машины, ни велосипеда Гранта. Сэм бросил велосипед, обошел вокруг здания, и там, припаркованная позади мусорного контейнера, стояла старая модель Форда Седан. С 60-х или 70-х годов — Дин знал бы год и модель — но все, что заботило сейчас Сэма, это то, что он достаточно старый, чтобы не зависеть полностью от компьютера.

Очевидно, Грант заботился о нем, работал над его восстановлением. Единственным очевидным недостатком было пятно ржавчины на капоте. Сэм подумал о том, чтобы разбить окно или взломать замок, но потом он вспомнил об одежде Гранта, оставленной в магазине. Он побежал в магазин, порылся в карманах и вернулся уже со связкой ключей.

Сэм открыл дверцы, опустил все четыре окна и положил рюкзак на заднее сиденье. Он бросил карту на переднее сиденье и, затаив дыхание, вставил ключи в замок зажигания. Двигатель заикался гораздо больше, чем он слышал до сих пор. Наконец грохот замедлился, а затем с дрожащим рычанием ключ повернулся.

— Да, — сказал Сэм, хлопнув ладонью по рулю. У него была только половина бака бензина, но это уже было что-то. Больше, чем было у него раньше.

***

Сэм откачал весь бензин, который только смог, из машин на заправочной станции за городом. Он нашел канистру в магазине и шланг в рабочем шкафу, которые неплохо ему послужили. К тому времени бак его машины уже наполнился, и у него осталось еще полканистры бензина. Он поставил ее в угол багажника, где она бы не пролилась. Когда он забрался на сиденье водителя, то заметил, что пятно ржавчины увеличилось более чем в два раза, и его желудок скрутило в нехорошем предчувствии.

Он держал стрелку спидометра между пятьюдесятью и шестьюдесятью пятью, пытаясь использовать бензин так эффективно, как только можно, хотя было весьма заманчиво ехать быстрее по пустым дорогам. Автомобиль съедал мили с относительной легкостью, но каждые двадцать миль он начинал дрожать, и маленькое пятно ржавчины распространялось, растекаясь по капоту, как плесень.

Сэм взял карту с пассажирского сиденья и положил ее на руль. Он позволил ноге сбросить газ, машина замедлилась, пока он смотрел вниз, проверяя свое положение. Он проехал добрых 200 миль, а бензобак все еще не опустел. Он запомнил свой следующий поворот, когда огромная фигура перебралась через изгородь на левой стороне дороги.

Сэм нажал на тормоз. Машина развернулась и, подпрыгнув, резко остановилась. Их было трое: двое размером с форд, один поменьше. Семья. Они даже не посмотрели в его сторону. Их плотные тела были покрыты густым вьющимся мехом, похожие на туловища ноги медленно покачивались при ходьбе. Их шеи были длинными и прямыми, а лица плоскими и округлыми, как у ленивцев. Они пересекли дорогу в нескольких дюймах от бампера Сэма.

Малыш посмотрел вверх, когда они проходили мимо Сэма, пристально глядя прямо на него, их темные глаза были полны печального осознания. Пальцы Сэма сжали руль, и он смотрел ближе, глубже, пока его глаза не начали болеть под солнцезащитными очками. Там, внутри малыша, мерцал свет, подхваченный ветром. Пока он смотрел в ошеломленной тишине, главное существо тихо замычало, и свет в малыше вспыхнул, глаза остекленели, а голова откинулась назад, уставившись в землю. Сэм смотрел на них, пока они не пересекли поле, но малыш больше не поднимал глаз, и свет не возвращался.

Машина захрипела и заглохла в трех милях вниз от дороги на крутом склоне холма. Сэм уперся в пролом обеими ногами, чтобы удержать ее от отката назад и бросил машину в парке. Он пережил маленький всплеск адреналина, вцепившись пальцами с побелевшими костяшками в руль, и откинул голову на сиденье. Он надеялся проехать еще шестьдесят миль прежде, чем машина сдастся. Полная канистра очищенного бензина все еще ждала в багажнике. Теперь уже бесполезная. Сэм сделал глубокий вдох и начал мысленно считать.

Машина дернулась, раскачиваясь от толчков, и Сэм резко открыл глаза. На капоте рябь ржавчины ощетинилась, как шерсть у загнанной в угол кошки. С оглушительным визгом спираль из красного металла вылетела из внутренностей машины и пробила капот на полметра в высоту. Сэм распахнул дверь, схватил карту и бутылку с водой с переднего сиденья и вылез.

Машина снова содрогнулась, металл застонал. Капот поднялся и опустился. Наступила тишина, и Сэм сделал неуверенный шаг вперед. Машина дернулась. Раздался скрежещущий хруст, дрожь и металлический скрип пронзили капот, потом еще раз, и еще, и еще. Сэм съежился и прикрыл уши. Когда все закончилось, капот стал похож на подушечку для игл. Воздух пахло железом и расколотым камнем. Красные хлопья ржавчины падали подобно снегу.

Сэм прикрыл нос и рот, отступив назад, пока не оказался вне досягаемости. Он смотрел, как хлопья падали на дорогу, думая о металлических шипах, растущих в его легких, как в сказках о проглоченных арбузных семечках и вьющихся виноградных лозах.

Он отсчитал тридцать секунд и, когда ничего не произошло, бросился вперед, вытащив свой рюкзак через заднее окно. Он отступил на дальнюю сторону дороги, не сводя глаз с машины, но она все еще была на месте. Она выглядела так, будто пролежала там много лет, как одна из древних развалюх со свалки Бобби, если бы не металлические шипы и ее уродливая тень, дрожащая на качающейся придорожной траве.

Сэм взвалил свой рюкзак на плечи, застегнул ремни на талии и груди и затянул плечевые ремни, пока вес не уперся в его бедра. Небесно-голубой фермерский дом стоял у дороги на вершине холма, и Сэм направился к нему. Он в последний раз оглянулся, на дорогу и на останки разрушенного Форда.

Вдалеке, темные в оранжевом вечернем свете, тусклые очертания трех косматых существ тащились дальше, их огромные туши прорезали себе путь через золотистую траву. Их длинные шеи раскачивались из стороны в сторону, лица были обращены к земле.

***

В доме было темно, а подъездная дорожка пустовала. Даже при ярком свете вечернего солнца в окнах Сэм видел, что шторы были задернуты. Он открыл почтовый ящик, вытащил пачку писем и проверил почтовые штемпели. Самое старое из них было отправлено три дня назад и, по крайней мере, еще пару дней пролежало в почтовом ящике. Семья, вероятно, была в отпуске, возможно, на одном из озер на все долгие выходные. Пустой дом означал отсутствие сюрпризов и безопасное место для сна.

Сэм шел по дорожке, но с каждым шагом приближения, что-то в его груди сжималось все сильнее, пока кожа не начала покрываться мурашками. На пороге он осмотрелся и приложил ухо к двери, но ничего не услышал, поэтому опустился на колени и взломал замок. Едва он вошел, его сердце бешено заколотилось, пот потек по спине, а стены сжались вокруг него, пока дыхание не сдавило горло. Раньше у него никогда не было клаустрофобии, но теперь он не мог смириться с мыслью о том, что его заманили в ловушку. Он поймал дверь прежде, чем она закрылась, и выбежал наружу, где широкое открытое небо наполнило его легкие свежим воздухом, а головокружение прошло.

Когда он стоял там, глядя на дом в замешательстве, занавески на эркере дернулись. Что-то длинное и тонкое протянулось вдоль края окна, еще одно присоединилось к нему, скользя перед занавеской и ощупывая край стекла. Виноградные лозы из дома укоренились на подоконнике. Сэм отступил от дома. Он не найдет там покоя.

Вернувшись на дорогу, Сэм разложил свою карту на черной поверхности и склонился над ней. Он проследил шоссе 27 и отметил свое местоположение. Теперь, когда он шел пешком, не было смысла придерживаться дороги, поэтому он складывал край карты до тех пор, пока она не пересекла прямую линию от его местоположения до места, где GPS Дина перестал работать, и отследил линию и использовал ее, чтобы установить азимут на компасе. Это было в восьмидесяти-восьмидесяти пяти километрах отсюда. Два с половиной или три дня пути в зависимости от того, как быстро Сэм будет продвигаться и сколько препятствий встанет у него на пути. Солнце все еще стояло над горизонтом, поэтому Сэм поднял руку, используя размах пальцев, чтобы определить время до заката. Примерно час и пятнадцать минут. Это почти пять километров налегке, и на пути Сэма будет горный хребет, который даст ему необходимую высоту, чтобы разбить лагерь.

Построив в голове новый план, Сэм решил, что большой шаг покроет расстояние и решительно пошел вперед. Он нашел место на хребте с хорошим видом на луга и поля внизу и обдумал, как разбить свой лагерь. У него в сумке был фонарик, но он не собирался им пользоваться, если этого можно было избежать. Иногда фонарик приносил больше вреда, чем пользы. Он давал узкое поле для обзора, крал ночное зрение и делал место видимым на многие мили. Сэм не хотел привлекать к себе внимание, особенно когда он получит достаточно света для обзора, когда взойдет полная луна. То же самое касалось и костра. Он имел тот же недостаток, что и фонарик, но огонь также действовал как сдерживающий фактор, по крайней мере, для нормальных животных. К тому же, неизвестно, как будут реагировать на него эти новые существа.

Эта мысль сбивала Сэма с толку, заставив его руки сжаться в кулаки, а сердце болеть. Он подумал о маленьком существе на дороге, о том, как погас его свет. Он должен был что-то сделать, но понятия не имел, что именно. Все эти люди внезапно превратились во что-то другое, большинство из них ничего не знало о том, насколько на самом деле странен их мир. Как они все, должно быть, были потеряны, как боялись, когда их человечность ускользала от них. Сэм раньше имел дело с потерей человечности, он уничтожил многих монстров, которые когда-то были людьми. Но не в этот раз. Он не будет уничтожать сотни, может быть тысячи людей. Они были людьми, и если он все сделает правильно, если он сможет добраться до Джека, они снова станут ими.

В конце концов, желание спать с некоторой защитой заставило Сэма принять решение. Он расчистил круг земли до голой грязи и обложил его камнями, которые нашел среди корней деревьев. Когда костер разгорелся, Сэм сел возле него и смотрел, как солнце опускается за горизонт. Оранжевое сияние в западном небе ярко горело по краям облаков и исчезало в тихих розовых и пурпурных цветах, пока медленно опускалась темнота. Ни один огонек не загорелся как сигнал человеческой жизни во всей этой мрачной темноте.

Длинный, протяжный вой донесся с далекого поля на севере, подхваченный ветром, когда он взлетел ввысь и набрал громкость, резкий и острый. Сверчки перестали стрекотать, и ночь затаила дыхание. Вой замер на низкой ноте. Сверчки вновь подхватили свою песню, приняв новый ночной звук, но Сэм напряженно ждал, вжав голову в плечи.

Раздался еще один вой, на этот раз с востока. Уже ближе, но все еще далеко. Он достиг своего пика, когда ночь пронзил новый звук. Крик. Вой оборвался, сверчки перестали стрекотать, ночь внезапно погрузилась в тишину, если не считать волчьего воя. Сэм вытянулся по стойке «смирно», наклонившись вперед и устремив взгляд на северо-запад. Мурашки побежали по его рукам, когда вой возобновился несколько мгновений спустя, нестройный и богатый, от его басов, более мощных, чем у любого волка, которого Сэм слышал раньше, дрожала земля.

Когда вой затих, не раздалось больше ни одного звука, заполняющего возникшую пустоту, и тишина сохранялась большую часть ночи. Сэм не заснул до тех пор, пока сверчки не начали стрекотать, один за другим нарушая гнетущую тишину. Его последняя смутная мысль была о том, что где-то там, в том направлении, куда должен был идти Сэм, в тени его ждал волк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Парако́рд — лёгкий полимерный шнур, изготовленный из нейлона, изначально использовавшийся в стропах парашютов. Паракорд может использоваться для многих иных целей, как военными, так и гражданским населением.
> 
> **Пинборд — доска или стена, на которой можно разместить вдохновляющие фотографии, рисунки или цитаты.


	2. Chapter 2

_Мама привозила меня сюда, когда папа болел. Она рассказывала, что это волшебное место, что в сумерках, когда приходит зима, происходит нечто особенное. Я думаю, ей просто нужно было выйти из дома, но я не стыдился сказать, что поверил ей. Мы сидели здесь, когда я увидел их в первый раз. Они вылетели из сосен на длинных бледных крыльях. Я подумал, что это призраки. Я помню, как сильно сжал мамину руку. Но я не испугался. Они словно танцевали. Позже я узнал, что это были совы, охотившиеся в полях. Я не знал, что совы могут быть такими. Думал, они сидят на деревьях и моргают своими большими глазами. Надо было тогда знать, что тебя учат всяким отсталым вещам. Ничто не бывает простым, и ничто не является именно тем, что должно быть._

***

Сон Сэма был прерывистым и лихорадочным. Он почти проснулся ночью из-за боли в спине и перекатился на живот. Мышцы над лопатками подергивались и болезненно сокращались. Из земли в его тело проник поток энергии, и чернота под веками Сэма запульсировала вместе с ним, захватывая его легкие. Сэм изо всех сил пытался вдохнуть, все еще находясь в непонятном состоянии между сном и бодрствованием, и откинулся на спину, резко открывая глаза.

Когда он снова смог дышать, его разум успокоился, и неприятное ощущение прошло, как дурной сон. Он лежал на спине, ошеломленно глядя на нависающие сверху деревья, прежде чем заметил огромные желтые глаза, наблюдавшие за ним сквозь ветви. Сова, которую он никогда раньше не видел, смотрела на него с ветки дуба. Бледное тело кремового цвета в свете костра. Темные пятнистые перья на животе были редкими, но становились толще там, где сливались с крыльями. Белые полумесяцы обрамляли ее бледное круглое лицо и глубоко посаженные черные перья, которые расходились от ее желтых глаз, как дневные тени.

Сэм снова уснул, удивляясь тому, что желтые глаза могут быть красивыми. Он погрузился в глубокий сон, сменившийся чем-то более мягким. Ему снился лес, залитый утренним светом после ночного дождя. Это было так похоже на воспоминание о том, как папа взял их в поход для обучения выживанию. Дождь бил по их палатке всю ночь, а утром мир был омыт заново. Сэм шагнул в потоки света, просачивающиеся между крон деревьев, пронзающие густой туман, поднимающийся от нагретой солнцем земли. Затхлая сладость гниющих поленьев и нежный аромат весенних цветов, поднимающийся вместе с ним, и пение птиц повсюду. Дин выскользнул из палатки и встал возле нее, глубоко вдохнув, и Сэм на мгновение почувствовал, что мир широк и прекрасен и что он должен быть свидетелем этого, как и любое другое существо на земле. Этот сон пах так же, чувствовалось то же самое, но в нем он бежал. Что-то двигалось вместе с ним, не преследуя его, а рядом, его тело двигалось элегантными и неутомимыми прыжками. Мышцы ног Сэма были теплыми и полными сил, его легкие растягивались и наполнялись без особых усилий. Он мог бежать так вечно, никогда не уставая и никогда не оставаясь в одиночестве.

Когда Сэм проснулся, сон остался в его подсознании, зовя его обратно, но тело болело, и он знал, что не мог позволить себе задерживаться. Утренний свет просачивался сквозь деревья, бликами скользнув по векам Сэма. Он потянулся в своем спальном мешке и испытал тянущую боль в спине, покалывание в расслабленных мышцах. Когда он приоткрыл глаза, один из кусочков дерева с тонкой корой рядом с ним слегка пожелтел, и он снова закрыл их. Вслепую нащупал солнечные очки, лежащие возле свернутой толстовки, и надел их.

Сэм выудил энергетический батончик, укладывая свое снаряжение между перекусами. Он вспомнил сову, когда осушил свою первую бутылку воды. Вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони и посмотрел на ветви клена. Ветка, на которой она сидела, была выше и толще, чем Сэм представлял себе ночью. Судя по ширине ветки, сова должна была быть почти метр ростом. Другое существо. Сэм вытер ладонями лоб и сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Ему повезло, что он просто смотрел.

Склон рядом с лагерем Сэма оказался каменистым и крутым. Слишком крутым, чтобы безопасно спуститься. Сэму предстоял долгий путь, и сейчас было не время рисковать. Примерно в десяти минутах к западу от края утеса он нашел оленью тропу, ведущую вниз через подлесок. Она шла вдоль обрыва взад и вперед, но была хорошо протоптанной и достаточно широкой, чтобы Сэм мог идти дальше. Он спустился вниз, осторожно выбирая опору. Добравшись до подножия утеса, он пошел назад вдоль стен из песчаника, глядя вверх, пока не оказался прямо под своей стоянкой. Бледная фигура скользнула между деревьями наверху, пока не исчезла в тени. Может быть, сова из прошлой ночи. Ждала и наблюдала. Следила за действиями Сэма.

Сэм похлопал по мачете на поясе и пистолету в боковом кармане рюкзака. Он осмотрел лес вверху и луг внизу, но сова не вернулась. Наконец он достал из кармана компас, проверил азимут и выбрал точку привязки на местности.

Он достал карту из бокового кармана рюкзака и сверил ее со своим маршрутом. Его путь проходил через холмистый луг, а затем через участок леса. Понадобится несколько часов, чтобы его преодолеть.

К середине утра Сэм снова наполнил обе бутылки водой в небольшом ручье, достал из сумки сухой завтрак и углубился в лес, где снова заметил тень. Сначала он подумал, что это сова, мельком увидев что-то бледное в лесу позади него, но оно было слишком близко и низко к земле, и он уловил — но лишь однажды — звук шагов по лесной подстилке.

Сэм вытащил пистолет из бокового кармана, проверил, на месте ли предохранитель, и сунул его между ремнем и набивкой на поясе рюкзака, и все же пошел вперед. Что бы это ни было, оно было быстрым и тихим и не собиралось так легко показываться. В течение следующего часа лес позади него оставался неподвижным, если не считать криков певчих птиц и шелеста ветра. Он не видел своей тени, хотя был уверен, что она все еще следовала за ним.

Он вышел на небольшую поляну в лесу, густо заросшую розами. В центре, где светили медовые лучи солнца, стояли два оленя. Их головы повернулись к Сэму. Уши торчали вперед и беспокойно подергивались, их темные глаза были сосредоточены на нем, а тела оставались совершенно неподвижными. Как по команде, их головы дернулись в сторону Сэма, внимание сосредоточилось позади него, и напряженность в их телах исчезла. Они бросились бежать, высоко подняв белые хвосты, пробираясь сквозь заросли ежевики и углубляясь в лес.

Сэм оглянулся. Он ничего не увидел, но ветер дул ему в спину, и он задался вопросом, уловили ли они в воздухе запах его преследователя. Он обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть оленей через просвет в деревьях. Ведущий олень отступил назад, фыркая от внезапного страха, и они почти столкнулись. Тот, кто был позади, заскользил, их задние ноги переплелись, когда они попытались сделать резкий поворот и убежать на запад.

У Сэма внутри все сжалось от беспокойства. Впереди, за деревьями, промелькнула неуместная розовая вспышка. Розовая, как халат медсестры. Что-то, что не принадлежало лесу. На секунду в душе Сэма вспыхнула надежда, еще мог быть один человек, но тишина леса и отчаянная скорость оленей выбивали его из колеи, и его внимание переключилось с того, что следовал за ним, на то, что могло ждать впереди.

***

В течение следующих трех километров пути плечи Сэма все сильнее сжимались. Вспышки движения, приглушенный треск веток и растущее напряжение в воздухе говорили ему, что за ним следовало что-то еще. И оно было меньше первого. Оно лучше скрывалось, но было громче и менее искусным в скрытности. Оно держало дистанцию. Сэм ни за что не смог бы выстрелить в лесу. Ему нужно было выбрать себе место, убедиться, что предстоящее противостояние будет проходить на его условиях.

Деревья вдали начали редеть, между ними мелькала степная трава и голубое небо, а у Сэма заканчивалось время. Если они собирались напасть, то они не позволят Сэму выйти на открытое место. Он должен найти место, сделать это нужно было сейчас. Его кровь начала пульсировать быстрее, мышцы пытались напрячься еще больше, но он заставил их расслабиться и продолжил идти.

Всего в сотне ярдов от края леса Сэм заметил невысокую каменную стену, остатки какой-то древней фермы. За стеной, так близко, что кора царапалась об нее, стояла старая ива, шире, чем Сэм мог обхватить руками. Это было лучшее, что он смог бы найти, чтобы прикрыть спину. Лес редел вокруг и за стеной, обеспечивая меньше прикрытия для того, что кралось за ним, и давая больше шансов на четкий выстрел. Стена гарантировала ему высоту, если он будет в ней нуждаться. Это было гораздо лучше, чем он мог надеться.

Он пробирался к дереву, его чувства были натянуты до предела, пока он играл роль, не обращая внимания на то, что за ним охотятся. Он достал пистолет из набедренного ремня, положил его на каменную стену, достал бутылку с водой и протеиновый батончик из левого кармана и сел на стену, ослабив рюкзак, чтобы прислониться к нему. Что-то наблюдало за ним. Чьё-то внимание тяжелым грузом скользило по нему, но он не слышал никакого движения. Он воспользовался тишиной, чтобы выпить немного воды и перекусить. Он вытянул ноги, отряхнул лодыжки, что выглядело так, будто он стряхивал боль от долгой ходьбы, но на самом деле он просто пытался освободиться и приготовиться.

Сэм закончил перекус, выпил половину бутылки воды, но по-прежнему ничего не происходило. Ему пришло в голову, что он параноик, но он знал, что такое быть добычей на охоте. Он просто не понимал, чего они ждут. Пора попробовать заставить их действовать.

— Итак, — сказал Сэм достаточно громко, чтобы перекричать цикад, — почему бы нам не покончить с этим?

Вообще-то он не ожидал, что что-то случится, сомневался, что существо, которое следовало за ним, поймет, но все же он ждал. С дерева над ним взлетела птица и улетела вглубь леса. Сэм поднял глаза, чтобы проследить за ней, и когда он снова посмотрел вниз, то увидел женщину, сидящую на бревне в тридцати футах от него.

— Думаю, самое время, — сказала она.

Она была одета в брюки цвета хаки и светло-розовую блузку, рукава были закатаны до середины предплечий, а воротник острый и аккуратно выглаженный, как будто она вышла из загородного клуба, если бы не грязь на ее практичных замшевых туфлях и забрызганные голени. И длинный, серый шип, торчащий из ее запястья.

— Призрак, — сказал Сэм.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — она посмотрела на него, но не в лицо, а куда-то в сторону его шеи, потом выше, в область челюсти. Ее внимание заставило тонкие волоски на его коже вздыбиться.

— Это моя работа — знать.

— Охотник. Конечно.

Ее губы скривились, голова дернулась, серое пятно на шее, подбородке и на губах кровоточило, пятна гнили буйно обрамляли потрескавшиеся и заостренные зубы, раздвинувшие ее губы. Что-то скользнуло по ее лицу, как пятнышко света сквозь деревья, пробежало по ее глазам, прядь волос стала жидкой и спутанной, когда оно скользнуло по ней и исчезло, оставив нормальную человеческую кожу.

— Ты видел? — она показала сначала на свое лицо, а затем на весь остальной мир. — Что сделала эта буря?

— Я видел, — ответил Сэм. — Откуда ты взялась?

— Почти сто шестьдесят километров на запад. У меня был автомобиль. Ехал недолго. А ты?

— Примерно триста километров к юго-востоку. — Желудок Сэма сжался, значит, по меньшей мере четыреста шестьдесят километров. Шторм, должно быть, расходился как волна или рябь от одного центра. Если он двигался на такой скорости, кто знает, как далеко он продвинулся. И где он остановился.

Женщина напевала и крутила запястьем, пока сустав не лопнул, ее кожа покрылась рябью, стала серой и отошла от кости, шип поймал пятно света, угрожающе заблестев.

— Знаешь, с тех пор как это началось, я не могу убрать эту штуку. Даже не могу долго держать эту форму. Такого раньше никогда не случалось. Ты был в городе, когда это случилось?

— Послушай, здесь ничего не должно было случиться, — сказал Сэм.

Она снова начала напевать, не обращая внимания на Сэма, и посмотрела на шип.

— Тогда ты видел, каково это. Люди, которые только что обменивались сплетнями за утренним кофе, в следующую минуту разрывали друг друга на части. Это кажется более честным, не так ли? — Она снова подняла взгляд, и вся левая сторона ее лица оказалась покрыта гнилой серой кожей. — Мне кажется, что все становится таким, каким и должно быть. Весь этот блестящий внешний вид стирается, мир напоминает нам, что мы все просто животные.

— Кажется, я знаю, что послужило причиной этого, — сказал Сэм. — Возможно, даже знаю, как все это исправить.

— Забавная ситуация для охотника, тебе не кажется? Я всегда думала, что нормальная игра — это игра чисел. Люди не были монстрами, потому что их было больше, понимаешь? Теперь весь мир полон существ, а ты все еще человек. — Она откинула голову назад и принюхалась. — С тех пор как все это началось, я чувствую только один запах. Ты в меньшинстве. Думаешь, теперь это делает тебя монстром?

Было что-то нервирующее в том, как она дышала перед тем, как сказать это Сэму, словно она даже не слышала своих слов, и в том, как ее глаза смотрели на него, голодно оценивая, но она не смотрело на его лицо. Сердце Сэма бешено заколотилось, и он медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Я единственный, у кого есть шанс все исправить.

— Не так быстро, — сказала она и вытянула руку в успокаивающем жесте, когда она встала и сделала медленный шаг вперед. — Ты знаешь, что происходит с призраками, когда мы умираем от голода? Мы сходим с ума от этого — дикое слово, как по мне.

Сэм напрягся, снова оглядевшись вокруг, но лес был по-прежнему пуст, даже птицы не пели.

— И мы тебе не вампиры и не оборотни. Мы не можем просто съесть что-то другое в крайнем случае, и это делает тебя особенным. Ты — единственный ресторан быстрого питания на тысячу миль.

— Ты не слушаешь, — огрызнулся Сэм, запустив руку в карман и достав серебряный нож. — Хочешь перекусить сейчас, а потом умереть с голоду?

— Охотники, — сказала она, наконец, посмотрев Сэму в глаза, и ненависть заставила Сэма сжать кулак вокруг ножа. — Вы всегда все так чертовски усложняете. Единственный способ выжить вместе — это есть по очереди. И посмотри, что это нам дало. — Ее глаза метнулись влево от Сэма, и он пришел в движение.

Он повернулся направо, что-то шевельнуло волосы у его уха, краем глаза он заметил седину, угол атаки был совершенно неправильный из-за упавшего бревна и дерева за спиной Сэма. Он вскочил на бревно, отшвырнул напавшего на него призрака, схватил ее за голову, и она со стоном упала назад.

Сэм упал на другую сторону бревна и оказался лицом к лицу с тем, кто напал на него сзади. На нем не было ничего человеческого, только серая слюнявая пасть на изуродованном лице, его глаза были наполовину остекленевшими и дикими, когда он приближался, бессмысленно раскачиваясь. Сэм отбил первый удар и второй, ладонью отведя их в сторону. В третий раз Сэм попал в предплечье, и призрак закричал, а его кожа зашипела. Он споткнулся, и Сэм перевернул свой нож, готовый ринуться вперед, когда сзади его схватили нечеловечески сильные руки. Крепко прижавшись к груди другого призрака, он откинул руки назад, и ее лицо уткнулось ему в шею.

— Посмотри на него, — прошипела она, — он уже почти умер от голода из-за того, как вы заставляете нас жить. Я не могу позволить себе ждать. Если есть один, то есть и другие, и мы найдем их. Но сначала нам нужно прикрытие. — Она отвернулась, тон ее голоса поменялся. — Давай, детка, пора обедать.

Другой призрак, пошатываясь, смотрел на то же самое место на шее Сэма, слюна капала из его рта. Он был достаточно близко, чтобы запах гнили заполнил нос Сэма.

На поляне послышалось рычание, и белая тень промчалась через подлесок, прыгнув на призрака, приближавшегося к Сэму. Вспышка меха и зубов — это все, что увидел Сэм, когда они пропали из поля зрения. От неожиданности хватка призрака ослабла, и Сэм отскочил назад, изо всех сил прижав ее к дереву позади себя. Ее дыхание со свистом вырвалось, голова с грохотом ударилась о кору. Сэм разорвал ее объятия, ударил ладонью в грудину, чтобы она не могла вздохнуть, и вонзил нож ей в сердце.

Сэм повернулся, держа окровавленный нож наготове, чтобы увидеть волка, прижимавшего другого призрака к земле. Дрожь первобытного страха пробежала по спине Сэма: волк был огромен, почти такой же высокий, как Сэм, его массивная голова склонилась над призраком, его зубы глубоко вонзились в его плечо. Призрак извивался и рычал, нанося удары своими шипами и оставляя на щеках волка красные царапины. Следующий удар чуть не попал волку в глаз, и он взвизгнул, стряхнув с Сэма оцепенение.

Сэм подбежал к волку, резко остановившись в листве, прижав одну из размахивающих рук призрака к своему колену. Он вонзил нож в грудь призрака, но тот отскочил от ребра, не попав в сердце. Он снова нанес удар, взявшись за нож обеими руками. Ребро сломалось под силой удара, и лезвие попало точно в цель.

Призрак замер в пасти волка. Он отпустил его и отступил, уши были повернуты назад, а гладкая голова низко опущена. Его глаза сфокусировались на окровавленном ноже в руке Сэма.

— Эй, — сказал Сэм, спокойно и тихо, часть его прежнего страха ушла перед осторожным волком. Он был выше Сэма, когда вот так сидел, мускулистый и достаточно сильный, чтобы одним щелчком челюстей покончить с Сэмом, и все же он был здесь, обращался с Сэмом так, словно у него была сила. Сэм повернул рукоятку ножа так, что лезвие опустилось вниз, большим пальцем придерживая его на ладони. — Все в порядке. Я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. — Сэм встал с коленей и отошел от мертвого призрака, положил нож на землю и сел, скрестив ноги. — Видишь, беспокоиться не о чем.

Волк поднял голову, его уши немного расслабились. Его золотистые глаза выделялись на серо-белой морде. Серая полоса тянулась по его спине, вдоль позвоночника и хвоста и исчезала в чистой белизне его боков и ног. Сэм поправил солнцезащитные очки и снова посмотрел ему в глаза, глубже, где был свет. Не мерцающий, но устойчивый. Возможно, это был человек, обращенный в волка, но внутри он все еще был очень похож на человека.

— Спасибо за помощь. Ты спас мою задницу. — Сэм улыбнулся волку, и тот сел, навострив уши. — Я могу сказать, что ты понимаешь меня, что ты все еще ты. Ну, по крайней мере, мысленно. — Волк фыркнул, и Сэм поежился. Это был не самый тактичный способ сказать об этом. — Послушай, я знаю, что ты, должно быть, в замешательстве, но мне кажется, я знаю, как это произошло, и я сделаю все возможное, чтобы все исправить. Я и мой брат Дин этим занимаемся — имеем дело с такими вещами. Как только я найду его, мы найдем парня, который это сделал и убедим его исправить все это. Так просто… Будь до тех пор в безопасности. Хватит героизма, ладно?

Волк нахмурился, он пристально посмотрел на Сэма, но не двинулся с места, поэтому Сэм воспринял это как молчаливое согласие. Он схватил серебряный нож, засунул его в карман и медленно поднялся на ноги. Он отступал до тех пор, пока не добрался до своего рюкзака. Затем повернулся, чтобы надеть его, и когда он повернулся обратно, волк стоял рядом с ним. Теперь его размер поражал еще более, его голова была почти на уровне грудной клетки Сэма.

— Ты… ты хочешь пойти со мной? — Волк резко кивнул, и Сэм жестом указал на мертвых призраков. — Это опасно. Там может быть больше существ, подобных этим. Или еще хуже.

Волк снова кивнул.

Сэм убрал волосы с лица, сжав губы в тонкую линию. Находясь так близко, он видел, что раны на морде волка уже зажили, но это не означало, что Сэм хотел снова навредить ему.

— Послушай, я не думаю…

Волк гавкнул, оборвав Сэма. Он закатил глаза и перепрыгнул через бревно, направляясь к опушке леса. Он оглянулся на Сэма, приподняв бровь и как бы говоря: «Ты идешь?», прежде чем выйти в поле и оставить ошеломленного Сэма позади.

— Ты даже не знаешь, куда мы идем, — крикнул Сэм, переступив через бревно и вытащив компас и карту, потому что, как оказалось, он тоже не знал.

В течение следующих восьми километров последнее напряжение покинуло Сэма. Он присматривал за волком, заглядывал ему в глаза, каждый раз с облегчением обнаруживая, что свет был ровным, а волк крепко держался за прошлого себя. Они попали в удивительно легкий ритм шагов, и было настоящим облегчением идти с кем-то.

***

Сэм остановился возле группы домов, чтобы съесть несколько протеиновых батончиков. Желудок волка заурчал, и Сэм посмотрел на батончик, сморщив нос.

— Даже не знаю, сможешь ли ты их съесть, — сказал он и протянул батончик волку, который осторожно его понюхал. То, как скривилась волчья морда, сказало Сэму все, что ему нужно было знать об этом. Шорох у соседней изгороди заставил их обоих напрячься, пока Сэм не заметил белый хвост кролика, сидевшего на клеверной грядке. Уши волка повернулись вперед, и он присел, пристально глядя на кролика. Он сделал два крадущихся шага вперед, когда кролик повернулся, цветы клевера свисали у него изо рта, а нос дергался, когда он жевал. Волк замолчал, и напряжение ушло из его мышц, пока он удрученно не шлепнулся на землю.

— Никаких кроликов, да? — рассмеялся Сэм, покачав головой, и волк посмотрел на него через плечо. — Эй, я понял. Я много охотился в своей жизни, но Бэмби и Тампер? Ни за что.

Желудок волка снова заурчал, и он сел, осматривая дворы в поисках чего-нибудь еще.

— Мы могли бы зайти в один из домов и поискать что-нибудь, — сказал Сэм, хотя от этой мысли у него мурашки по коже побежали. Мысль о том, чтобы войти внутрь, уже заставляла его чувствовать себя неловко. Тело волка тоже напряглось, и он перевел взгляд с домов на Сэма, а его уши были прижаты к голове. — Тебе ведь тоже не нравится находиться внутри?

Они обменялись многозначительными взглядами, и Сэм был уверен, что оба подумали о буре, о переменах, и как это странно, что такая существенная реакция внезапно изменилась. Сэм в этот момент почувствовал себя понятым, а нечто подобное он чувствовал тогда, когда делился знанием с Дином.

Внезапно Сэма охватила потребность снова увидеть свет волка, и он смотрел до тех пор, пока не увидел его устойчивый блеск, а затем посмотрел еще пристальнее, отчаянно пытаясь понять, что в нем позволило им так понять друг друга. Наверное, он смотрел слишком пристально, потому что тусклый огонь в глазах волка ярко вспыхнул, и весь мир окрасился в желтый. Сэм зашипел и сорвал очки с лица, чтобы потереть глаза, пока боль не утихнет. Он снова надел очки, а когда снова поднял взгляд, шерсть на спине волка стояла дыбом, а все его тело было напряжено.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — спросил Сэм, сделав шаг вперед. Волк вздрогнул, и Сэм замер. Товарищество, которое было минуту назад, полностью исчезло, и Сэм не понимал, что с ним случилось. Он отступил назад и медленно опустился на землю. Порывшись в рюкзаке, он достал пару пачек вяленого мяса.

— Может, это понравится тебе больше, — сказал он, положив несколько кусочков на землю, а затем откинулся назад и стал ждать.

Через несколько минут волк подошел достаточно близко, чтобы понюхать вяленое мясо. Он издал довольный звук в глубине своего горла и схватил куски. Они исчезли в два укуса. Сэм выложил еще несколько, и волк приблизился на пару сантиметров, чтобы достать их.

— Еще барбекю или хочешь попробовать халапеньо? — Волк навострил уши и ударил хвостом по земле. Сэм слегка улыбнулся и открыл пачку. — Халапеньо тоже любимчик Дина. — Было что-то в том, как волк смотрел на него, и в том, как Сэм как легко читал его, что заставило Сэма удивиться. — Ты ведь не он, правда? Ты не Дин?

Волк посмотрел на Сэма, и ему показалось, что зверь видит его насквозь, но тот отвел взгляд и покачал головой.

— Нет, — вздохнул Сэм, — конечно же, нет. Это было бы слишком просто.

Он ненавидел думать, что Дин там один, превратился во что-то, чем он не хотел быть. Возможно, он потерял себя, как и все другие существа, которых видел Сэм. Сэм покачал головой, пытаясь прояснить ее, потому что он собирался найти Дина, и он хотел сделать это правильно. Найти Дина, найти Джека, исправить все это. Он открыл новую пачку вяленого мяса, и когда он протянул кусок, волк взял его прямо из рук.

Только когда они пересекли ручей через восемь километров, Сэм понял, что они с волком снова на твердой земле. Волк присел у ручья и пил, пил и пил еще.

— Слишком много вяленого мяса. Ты должен быть очень осторожен со всем этим натрием, — поддразнил Сэм.

Волк поднял свою мокрую морду и покачал головой, издавая пронзительные хриплые звуки, и Сэму потребовалась минута, чтобы понять, что он издевается над ним, как пятиклассник. Он рассмеется, а волк закатил глаза и снова начал пить.

***

Солнце уже перевалило за зенит, медленно опускаясь в ленивую послеполуденную жару, когда Сэм остановился, чтобы сделать еще один перерыв на воду. Вода была теплой, но облегчала жажду, сдавливающую горло, и он пил долго и жадно. Вода стекала по широкому горлышку бутылки, оставляя тонкие следы на подбородке Сэма и на длинном горле.

Когда он закончил, волк смотрел на него со своего места в нескольких метрах впереди. Сэм провел тыльной стороной ладони по губам и протянул ему бутылку, но волк покачал головой и переступил с лапы на лапу. Он делал так в течение последних нескольких часов. Неугомонность сдерживаемой силы сочеталась с волчьей решимостью держаться поближе к Сэму, заставляя волка бросаться вперед, а затем ждать, когда Сэм его догонит.

— Вот, — сказал Сэм, присев рядом с волком и указывая направление их движения. — Видишь четвертый телефонный столб на том холме и второе по высоте дерево за ним? — Волк склонил голову над рукой Сэма, глядя вдоль нее. — Выстрой их в линию, и это будет наш ориентир. Там ты меня и найдешь.

Волк сел, склонив голову набок и глядя на Сэма.

— Ты умираешь от желания убежать, не так ли?

Волк отвернулся от Сэма, резко покачал головой, затем внимательно оглядел окрестности.

— Ты боишься, что кто-то нападет, как эти призраки? Да ладно, мы уже несколько часов никого не видели. Если что-то случится, я позову тебя.

Волк оглядел пейзаж, потом снова посмотрел на Сэма, его ноги танцевали. Сэм не мог не улыбнуться.

— Ладно уже, иди. Покажи мне, что ты умеешь. Ты знаешь, где меня найти, когда закончишь.

Волк ухмыльнулся, высунув язык и демонстративно вытянув сначала задние лапы, затем передние, почти прижав грудь к земле, а хвост высоко подняв в воздух и виляя им, спина изогнулась в низком поклоне. Волк посмотрел на Сэма, и тот закатил глаза. Волк фыркнул и вскочил на ноги, чопорно вскинув голову, и явно оказался шокирован теплым смехом Сэма. Он еще раз огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что Сэм смотрит на него, а затем пулей убежал, и смех Сэма затих в изумленной тишине.

Волк летел, как вздох на ветру, огромные лапы бесшумно касались земли, когда он пробирался сквозь низкий кустарник парового пастбища. Белые вспышки среди коричневой и выцветшей летней зелени. Тело было гладким и быстрым, как стрела.

Сэм следовал за ним в гораздо менее впечатляющем темпе, пробираясь через колючие кусты ежевики, собирая по пути спелые ягоды. На полпути старый забор из колючей проволоки пересекал пастбище. Сэм шел до тех пор, пока не нашел место, где верхняя проволока оторвалась от столба и провисла достаточно низко, чтобы Сэм мог перешагнуть через нее. Когда он поднял взгляд глаза, то заметил волка, наблюдавшего за ним на вершине холма вдалеке. Сэм поднял руку, и волк снова убежал.

Полчаса спустя Сэм перепрыгнул через последний забор и нашел волка, сидевшего у телефонного столба. Исчезли его ухмылка и радость от переизбытка бега по полю. Он грыз свою левую лапу, из глубины груди доносится низкое и постоянное ворчание. Сэму потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы понять, что он видит.

Маленькие зеленые шарики зацепились за шерсть волка. Сэм посмотрел вниз и, конечно же, несколько зацепилось за его джинсы. Колючки. Это просто колючки. Волчьи ноги и грудь были покрыты ими. Сэм подавил смех, и голова волка вскинулась, брови низко опустились, а зубы оскалились. Но это не был угрожающий взгляд, особенно с колючкой, прилипшей к верхней губе.

На этот раз Сэм не смог сдержаться, он рассмеялся ярко и открыто. Рычание волка усилилось, но мягкий взгляд его глаз успокоил смех Сэма.

— Давай, — сказал Сэм, — перестань ворчать и позволь мне помочь.

Волк хромал, и Сэм поморщился, встретив его на полпути и опустившись на колени. Колючка на губе волка едва держалась и, вероятно, прилепилась, когда он пытался снять ее с лапы. Даже сейчас ее тонкие изогнутые шипы прицепились, как липучки, достаточно тонкие, чтобы зацепиться за пальцы Сэма, пока он не стряхнул их.

— Одна готова, — сказал Сэм, откинувшись назад, чтобы оценить ущерб. Толстый слой, усеявший передние ноги волка и его грудину. Плюс несколько колючек были на задних ногах. — И еще многое предстоит сделать.

Сэм положил руку на бок волка и поймал его взгляд, вспомнив, как тот отшатнулся от него ранее.

— Так нормально?

Волк какое-то время изучал лицо Сэма, а затем медленно кивнул головой. Сэм кивнул в ответ и принялся за работу. Он начал с левой ноги волка, освобождая ту колючку, что застряла между подушечками его пальцев. Размер его лап вблизи поражал еще больше. Сэм протянул руку и прижал ее к волчьей лапе. Его пальцы едва выходили за пределы темных когтей волка. Он замер, когда понял, что делает, гадая, не пересек ли он черту, но волк наклонил голову и прижал лапу к руке Сэма, заставляя его улыбнуться. Сэм методично обработал лапу от низа до верха, затем провел по ней руками, чтобы убедиться, что все чисто.

Он перешел к следующей ноге, затем притянул волка ближе, чтобы можно было провести рукой по его бокам, пальцами разделяя густую шерсть. Волк стоял между коленей Сэма и спокойно подчинялся его рукам. Его дыхание стало ровным и глубоким. Когда Сэм закончил, он сел на пятки и несколько раз ударил волка по боку, наслаждаясь его твердостью. Волк отступил немного назад, чтобы поймать взгляд Сэма. Он медленно откинулся назад с осторожностью в золотистых глазах, пока его теплый нос не скользнул вдоль челюсти Сэма, и дальше, пока он не уткнулся головой в бок Сэма, а затем он отступил и бросил подозрительный взгляд на кучу репейника рядом с Сэмом.

— Не за что, — сказал Сэм, немного пораженный благодарностью и тем, как она согревала его изнутри.

Волк оглянулся на заходящее солнце и затем кивнул на их путь, издав тревожный рык. Было уже поздно, и они могли бы быть на пару километров ближе к тому, чтобы найти Дина и Джека, если бы им не пришлось остановиться. Этот страх, глубинный страх, что он подведет Дина, снова поднялся, и Сэм сделал все возможное, чтобы задушить его.

— Все в порядке, — сказал он, — мне все равно нужен был перерыв. — Он прислонился к телефонному столбу и закрыл глаза. Он помнил, как волк бежал по пастбищу, как быстро он бежал, как был свободен. — Держу пари, ты мог бы еще бежать. Просто бежать вечно.

Когда он открыл глаза, волк снова смотрел на него, уши были повернуты назад, а брови озабоченно сдвинуты.

— Эй, все в порядке. Я не сдамся. Я собираюсь исправить это, просто…

Сэм хотел зарыться лицом в шею волка и спрятаться, как если бы волк был собакой, но это было не так — он человек, и от этого не спрятаться, и не убежать. Вместо этого Сэм закрыл глаза, и перед его мысленным взором встал лес. Широкие лапы были прижаты к земле, одна из них белая, другая рыжевато-коричневая. Он слышал глухой стук их шагов, чувствовал, как удар сотрясает его ноги. Острый запах прохладного воздуха и опавших листьев.

— У меня были эти сны, видения, может быть… — Сэм замолк, не понимая, почему он упомянул об этом. Волк бросил на Сэма пронзительный взгляд, но Сэм покачал головой. — Неважно, это неважно. Мы должны идти.

Волк заскулил и попытался поймать взгляд Сэма, но тот отвернулся и достал свой компас, чтобы определить еще один азимут. Есть работа, которую нужно сделать и все, что сейчас происходит с Сэмом, может подождать.

***

Сэм проснулся и увидел тлеющие угольки в кострище и почувствовал их глубоко в животе. Красный жар и низкое жужжание, гудевшее в его крови, затуманили голову. Его бедра дернулись, тихий вздох сорвался с губ. Он был твердым и уже протекал. Боксеры цеплялись за мокрую головку его члена там, где она была прижата к бедру.

Его сон задерживался, порыв ветра огладил его лицо, на языке чувствовался сладкий привкус суглинистой земли после дождя. Мышцы на его бедрах подергивались, словно остывали после тяжелой пробежки. Его пальцы и кончики ушей покалывало. Маленькие вспышки ощущений пробежали по его нервам. Над ним светила полная луна, близкая к взрыву.

Член Сэма дернулся, удовольствие пульсировало вдоль позвоночника, спина выгнулась и пятки впились в землю. Механизмы его тела уже включились, по инерции мчась вперед.

Спальный мешок сжимал его, он задыхается, поэтому сбросил его. Вскочил на ноги, вцепившись в дуб. Пальцы одной руки впились в ствол, другая скользнула вверх и вниз по бедру, ладонь стала теплой от трения джинсов.

Что-то происходило. Он не мог думать, едва мог вдохнуть достаточно кислорода. Призрачный запах леса и дождя делал воздух густым. Все вокруг было теплым и туманным. Желание омыло его изнутри. Пальцы сжались, ногти царапали джинсы, давление возросло, когда он провел рукой вверх по бедру. Большой палец зацепился за головку члена там, где он прижимался к бедру, и Сэм застонал, развернувшись, чтобы вжаться плечами в грубую кору.

Его руки дрожали, пока он расстегивал джинсы, спускал их до середины бедер и хватал свой ноющий член. Он работал одной рукой. Прохладный ночной воздух коснулся блестящей щелки его члена, влажной внутренней стороны бедер. Он промок, пропитался пьянящей животной потребностью. Он совершал рукой грубые движения, большими пальцами проводя под головкой, подтягивая яйца. Так близко. Уже так близко.

Он усилил хватку, ускоряя движения. Тепло разлилось по его телу, заставляя его дрожать и стонать. Но он не мог дойти до конца. Ему было больно. Но ему было это нужно. Он не знал, что именно. Сэм всхлипнул и оскалил зубы.

Низкое рычание прорвалось сквозь собственное тяжелое дыхание Сэма, и он резко открыл глаза. По ту сторону красных углей костра волк наблюдал, низко пригнувшись к земле, прижав уши к голове. В свете костра его глаза светились оранжевым. Протяжный звук связи проник Сэму прямо в живот. Его голова ударилась о дерево. Его рука судорожно сжала член, большой палец прошелся над головкой. Он кончил, резко и внезапно, застонав, когда его бедра толкнулись в открытый воздух. Член пульсировал снова и снова, пока Сэм не начал задыхаться, а с его костяшек пальцев не начало капать.

Сэм пристально смотрел на свою руку, мысли возвращались к нему, а щеки покраснели от смущения. Он никогда… С ним такого еще никогда не было. Настолько ошеломляющее, что он не мог даже думать об этом. Его тело все еще гудело от тепла. Низменная потребность все еще тлела под поверхностью. Что-то внутри все еще было неудовлетворенным. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это растопить его, дать ему подышать воздухом, и он снова окажется в этом туманном месте.

Сэм провел чистой рукой по лицу и опустил голову. Он спрятался и поправил одежду. Краем глаза он видел волка. Тот по-прежнему низко пригибался к земле, его бока вздымались от быстрого дыхания, но теперь его уши навострились вперед. Все его внимание было приковано к Сэму. Он не мог пуститься в объяснения того, что только что произошло, не мог понять, как снова лечь и заснуть. Ему нужно было двигаться.

Сэм как можно спокойнее пробрался к своему рюкзаку, достал бандану и вытер руку, пожертвовав небольшим количеством питьевой воды, чтобы стереть улики. Он скатал бандану, засунул ее на дно рюкзака и собрал остальное снаряжение, прежде чем погасить огонь.

Он взвалил рюкзак на плечи, туго затянул ремни и подошел к краю поля. Одинокий сверчок пел сладкие песни возле деревьев, теперь медленнее, когда ночь остыла. Сухой ветерок пригибал траву, вздыхал сквозь дубы, охлаждал пот на шее Сэма. Сквозь далекие деревья в лунном свете поблескивало озеро.

Волк крался рядом с Сэмом, низко опустив голову, держась на почтительном расстоянии, неуверенный в его гостеприимстве.

— Я думаю… — голос Сэма дрожал, и он откашлялся. — Я думаю, мы должны пройти еще немного, пока луна еще не взошла. До озера всего несколько миль.

***

Сэм почувствовал запах озера — резкий и прохладный — еще до того, как увидел его. Передвигаясь по открытому полю, было достаточно легко придерживаться курса, но когда они пересекли лес на юго-западной оконечности озера, делать это становилось все труднее. Они обогнули кедр и выбрались на подъездную дорогу. Гравий захрустел под ногами Сэма, когда он повернул на восток к озеру.

Волк увидел его первым. Он тихо шмыгнул носом, и Сэм посмотрел в его выжидающие глаза. Он наклонил голову к дальнему краю берега, а затем повернулся и пристально смотрел.

На краю воды двигалась тень, еще более черная, чем озеро. Мягкие волны плескались вдоль изгиба ее массивных боков. Ее голова низко нависала над песчаным берегом, а конечности, длинные и плоские, выскользнули из воды и зарылись в песок. Зверь хрюкнул, подтянувшись вперед, что-то скользкое и черное качалось позади него в воде. С медленной аккуратностью она снова перенесла конечности вперед, с трудом волоча себя по пляжу. Ее мокрая туша выделялась серебряными полосами света, пока Сэм не смог разглядеть ее очертания, купол ее панциря, уходящий назад к похожему на лопасть хвосту, пряди волос, прилипшие к массивному куполу ее головы. Она медленно поворачивала голову из стороны в сторону, осматривая пляж. Оказавшись достаточно далеко от берега, она начала копать.

Сэм с болью вспомнил документальный фильм о морских черепахах, который он видел в детстве, и о том, как он мечтал увидеть, как они выходят на берег и откладывают яйца. Но это была не черепаха, и Сэм задался вопросом о том, каким человеком она была, была ли беременна до того, как все это произошло. Если Джек сможет вернуть всех назад, что станет с ее ребенком? Сэм смотрел до тех пор, пока его глаза не начали гореть, но она вся была в тени, без единого проблеска внутри.

— Ничего не осталось, — сказал Сэм, и его желудок сжался. — ничего человеческого. Она просто… пустая.

Волк сидел рядом с Сэмом, прислонившись к его боку, чувствовались его тяжесть и тепло. Сэм откинулся назад, проведя костяшками пальцев по плечу волка. Они наблюдали за тем, как существо копало с целеустремленным, похожим на транс, вниманием, его затрудненное дыхание было слышно даже сквозь шорох песка и гравия.

— Нам пора, — прошептал Сэм. Волк поднялся на ноги и прокрался обратно к дороге. Когда Сэм не последовал за ним, он вернулся, ткнулся мокрым носом в его локоть и мягко подтолкнул его к лесу.


	3. Chapter 3

_На следующий день после папиных похорон одна из сов приземлилась прямо рядом с нами на столбик забора. Она просто смотрела на нас своими ярко-желтыми глазами, и я мог поклясться, что в них было что-то грустное, как будто она знала. И я подумал, может быть, мама была права все это время. Может быть, они были волшебными. Я сказал ей об этом, думал, что ей понравится, но она больше никогда не возвращалась к этой теме. Кажется, некоторые вещи настолько плохи, что вы должны перестать верить в магию, чтобы пережить их. Вскоре после этого она снова вышла замуж. Она сказала, что найти его было первой удачей этой семьи за два паршивых года. Он мне не очень понравился, но выглядел вполне нормально. Пожал мне руку, как будто я был взрослым. Сказал мне, что позаботится о нас. Позже, помню, я подумал, что должен был догадаться, как только он взял меня за руку. Некоторые люди несут в себе зло, и я должен был это увидеть. Знаете, вроде волка в овечьей шкуре? Если вы подойдете достаточно близко, то увидите торчащие когти. Я знаю, что это так не работает, но, возможно, так и должно было быть._

***

Сэм проснулся от звука плещущейся воды. Он вскочил, его глаза распахнулись, но это был всего лишь волк. Он стоял по колено в ручье, впадающем в озеро, и пристально смотрел в воду. Мышцы на его плечах напряглись, затем он бросился вперед, нырнув в воду и вынырнул с огромным черным сомом.

— Хорошая работа, — сказал Сэм, и волк подпрыгнул и бросил на него взгляд. Он оставил свою добычу рядом с другим сомом, которого Сэм раньше не заметил, а затем встряхнулся, от чего капли воды разлетелись повсюду, попав Сэму прямо в лицо.

— Осторожнее, — сказал Сэм, и волк ухмыльнулся и принялся за еду. Он работал над своим уловом, пока Сэм гримасничал на своем меловом протеиновом батончике и запил его несвежей водой.

Только когда они закончили, волк заметил ее. Он тявкнул Сэму и кивнул на дальнюю сторону ручья. Сидя в тени, сова наблюдала за ними широко раскрытыми ярко-желтыми глазами. Прежде, чем Сэм успел хорошенько рассмотреть ее, посмотреть, не несет ли она свет, птица взлетела, пронеслась между деревьями и скрылась из виду. Что-то подсказывало Сэму, что они видели ее не в последний раз.

Они двигались вперед изо всех сил, идя все утро и до полудня. Тяжелый темп и яркое солнце отгоняли меланхолию Сэма по поводу вчерашней ночи, и он наслаждается теплом в своих мышцах. Волк не выказывал никаких признаков усталости, казалось, он вообще не может устать. Он несколько раз убегал вперед, но всегда возвращался. Сэм поднялся на холм, чтобы найти волка, который уже ждал его там после своей последней прогулки, высунув язык и задыхаясь на горячем солнце. Он радостно тявкнул и кивнул головой вниз с холма на перекресток, который находится прямо на их пути. На ближней стороне находилась небольшая фермерская стойка самообслуживания, изобилующая продуктами.

— Потрясающе, — сказал Сэм и улыбнулся волку, который покачал головой, но сохранил свою волчью ухмылку.

Стойка была заполнена помидорами, свежей кукурузой, зеленой и желтой тыквой акорн и корзинами яблок — все было двухдневной давности. Сэм усмехнулся и не спеша выбрал несколько желтых и розовых яблок, которые, как гласила вывеска, были сорта Голден Делишес. Он положил несколько штук в рюкзак и взял одно, вытерев его о джинсы.

Он сделал большой укус, улыбнувшись волку, когда они переходили дорогу. Оглянулся на фермерскую стойку и корзины на ней с розовыми и зелеными яблоками, сиявшими на солнце, когда что-то на знаке остановки привлекло его внимание. На нижней части знака с тщательной точностью были выгравированы слова «и улыбнись». Сэм застыл на месте, сладкий вкус яблока во рту стал кислым. Некоторые дети останавливались на этом перекрестке в глуши — может быть, у стенда, — и это был их бунт. Тупым кончиком карманного ножа они могли выцарапать все, что угодно. Они выбрали «остановись и улыбнись». Кто теперь знает, где они. Кем они стали? Были ли у них руки, чтобы вырезать свои сообщения, или человеческие рты, чтобы улыбаться?

Жара и тепло солнца, которые были приятны всего несколько мгновений назад, внезапно стали невыносимыми. Сэм стиснул зубы, расстегнул рюкзак на груди и бедрах и позволил ему упасть на землю. Он схватился за воротник своей верхней рубашки, не потрудившись расстегнуть его, слишком полный бессильного гнева, потому что как мог кто-то вроде него исправить что-то настолько большое. Каждый человек в более чем трехстах милях преобразился, а может и больше. Может быть, все. Как можно исправить что-то настолько огромное? Сэм стянул рубашку через голову и бросил ее на землю.

_Ка-бум_

Сердце Сэма с запинками билось в груди, сотрясение силы пульсировало из него. Кожа на спине зудела, глаза горели.

_Ка-бум_

Каждый мускул спины и шеи Сэма напрягся. Волк заскулил, подойдя ближе. Боль пронзила лопатки Сэма, затуманив его разум своей силой. Сэм упал на колени, ударившись ладонями о щебень.

_Ка-бум_

Он открыл горящие глаза. Мир был окрашен в золотой цвет, и он мог видеть его там. Он видел его. Океан черного и пенистого дыма, бурлящий в недрах земли. Не только внизу, но и выше. Шагнуть в сторону, прикоснуться к этой линии. Это было так ясно, так близко. Он мог бы достичь ее — той силы, которая ждала его. Она всегда ждала. Их сотни, тысячи. Возможно, со всем этим он и мог справиться.

_Ка-бум_

Если Джек не сможет все исправить, кто еще сможет это сделать? Точно не Бог. Он и пальцем не пошевелит. Только Сэм. Другого запасного варианта не было. Но он был недостаточно силен. У Сэма потекли слюнки, он вспомнил привкус железа на языке. Это был единственный способ, и он был ему нужен.

_Ка-бум_

Сэм протянул дрожащую руку, разум был полон вздымающейся темноты. Его пальцы коснулись чего-то мягкого, и он подпрыгнул. Он моргнул — и мир вернулся в фокус, дорогу и солнечный свет. Его сброшенная рубашка была под рукой. В воротнике запутался черный шнур. Амулет.

Страх снова захлестнул Сэма. Он менялся. Сэм вцепился в амулет, когда боль пронзила его спину. Шнур запутался в его пальцах, зацепился за край солнцезащитных очков. Он отбросил очки, натянул амулет и согнулся, сжав его в руке.

Мышцы на спине Сэма перестраивались и вздрагивали. Его тень вздувалась, пузырилась, два комка вырастали на плечах, дрожа, разворачиваясь. Боль пронзила его горячими, сочащимися по спине, полосами.

— Нет, нет. Только не это. Я не… — Сэм задыхался, голос срывался. Он свернулся калачиком, пока его лоб не уперся в колени. — Я не монстр.

Волк снова заскулил, огромные лапы появились в поле зрения Сэма, дыхание омыло его затылок теплыми ровными волнами. Сэм смотрел на мех на его лапах, считал дыхание волка, пока его собственное не замедлилось, все время шепча себе под нос. Молитва, мольба, отчаянная вера.

— Я не монстр. Я не монстр.

Боль отступила, его тень успокоилась, и Сэм замер. Он оставался на перекрестке, согнувшись и на коленях, пока волк не подтолкнул его боком в плечо.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Сэм и сел на корточки. — Все в порядке, все кончено. Я в порядке.

Сэм оторвал пальцы от амулета, ногти выскочили из глубоких бороздок на коже. Он провел большим пальцем по гладкой коже ладони, удивляясь, почему амулет не отпечатался там, желая быть отмеченным. Он потянулся назад, провел руками по мокрой от пота футболке, но там ничего не было. Ни крови, ни порезов. Как будто ничего не случилось.

Найдя свои солнцезащитные очки, Сэм схватил их. Линзы треснули, но не сильно. В изгибе своего отражения Сэм увидел, как свет угасал в его желтых глазах, и отвел взгляд. Он снова надел очки, откинул голову назад и вздохнул. Небо было плоским, серо-голубым, за ним не было ничего, кроме пустоты. Он долго смотрел на него и ждал, когда тошнотворный спазм в животе ослабнет.

Волк поднялся с того места, где он ссутулился рядом с Сэмом. Он повернулся, бросил на Сэма острый взгляд через плечо и ударил его хвостом в шею, выводя из оцепенения. Он отошел к другой стороне дороги, возвращаясь на их линию движения, и остановился на краю поля, ожидая.

Сэм понял его сообщение. Вставай, продолжай идти. Он встал на дрожащие ноги, подхватил рубашку и взвалил на плечи рюкзак. Он встал рядом с волком, осмотрел горизонт и снова нашел дерево-ориентир. Он положил руку на шею волка.

— Ты тоже не один из них, — сказал Сэм. — Не монстр. Никто из нас им не является.

Волк замер под рукой Сэма, и он еще глубже погрузил пальцы в волчий загривок. Когда он шагнул в степную траву, высотой по колено, волк был рядом с ним.

***

Они пересекали поля кукурузной стерни, когда небольшое стадо существ поднялось на холм. Они двигались вместе, самый большой был впереди, длинные спиральные рога возвышались над элегантной головой. Они остановились, когда заметили Сэма и волка, длинные тонкие шеи изящно изогнулись, когда они посмотрели на них, тонкие ноги нетерпеливо топтали землю. Их тела были покрыты коротким темно-рыжим мехом. Они выглядели так, будто вышли из документального фильма о газелях, но выглядели вытянутыми до хрупкости.

Сэм пригнулся, чтобы казаться ниже, и волк сел рядом с ним. Вожак долго наблюдал за ними, пока не решил, что они не представляют угрозы. Он повел стадо через холм, и Сэм с удивлением наблюдал, как они уходят. Их закрученные стеклянные ноги казались слишком длинными, слишком тонкими, чтобы удерживать их тела. Почти неслышно за ними следовало одинокое существо, его голова свисала между плеч, были видны небольшие пеньки рогов. Что-то унылое было в наклоне его плеч.

Сэм посмотрел внимательнее, вглядываясь. Внутри он увидел тусклое мерцание света. Грудь Сэма болезненно сжалась. Он был так похож на то маленькое существо, которое он видел на дороге, на то, чей свет погас. То, кому он ничем не помог. Не в этот раз.

Сэм медленно поднялся на ноги.

— Эй, — тихо позвал он, и последняя газель остановилась и повернулась к нему. — Ты ведь понимаешь меня, правда?

Волк зарычал, но Сэм отмахнулся от него, не сводя глаз с существа, свет внутри которого становился все ярче, и в сердце Сэма ожила новая надежда.

— Я знаю, что ты боишься, что все это кажется слишком безумным, чтобы быть реальным, но я могу помочь. — Сэм протянул руку и газель сделала неуверенный шаг вперед. — Мы пытаемся это выяснить. Пошли с нами. — Волк снова зарычал, уже громче, но Сэм проигнорировал его, подходя ближе. — Мы позаботимся о твоей безопасности.

Волк бросился вперед и ужас пронзил Сэма. Он рванулся вперед, схватил волка за шкирку и потянул назад. Газель отскочила, и тогда Сэм увидел это. Земля бурлила. Десятки, а может быть, и сотни созданий пробирались сквозь кукурузную стерню — хитиновые и коричневые, похожие на насекомых ноги были вытянуты под острыми углами, а их низко посаженные, сочлененные тела раскачивались — пока весь склон, казалось, не покатился вперед.

Газель танцевала над волнами тел, но они были быстрыми, и их было так много. Они пятились назад, передние ноги раскачивались в воздухе, как антенны, пока они слепо не касались какой-то части тела газели и не замирали, пока она больше не смогла двигаться. Они роились над ней, и она завизжала от ужаса, звук почти заглушался шаркающими щелчками роя, когда они ползли друг по другу.

Сэм бросил волка, вскочил на ноги, вытащив мачете. Он пробирался сквозь рой, пиная их на ходу, затаптывая и давя каблуком. Существо упало под их тяжестью, и Сэм боролся с ними, прорезая экзоскелеты, разбрызгивая вокруг голубую кровь. Волк был рядом. Зубы хрустели, отбрасывая раздавленные тела от борющейся газели.

Сэм оторвал одного из них от шеи, острый панцирь рассек его ладонь, и он увидел мягкий мех морды существа, его панические глаза закатились, прежде чем оно снова погрузилось в волну. Страх пронзил Сэма, и он бросил мачете, упав на колени и рыдая, когда он прорывался сквозь их, но независимо от того, сколько раз Сэм отстранялся, он не смог прорваться.

Новое безумие гудело в рое, красная кровь просачивалась в землю. Даже сквозь давку их тел Сэм видел, как погас свет газели. Боль пронзила его бок, и Сэм схватил мачете, ударил по существам, взбирающимся по его рюкзаку. Он с трудом поднялся на ноги, но они уже ползли вверх, он шатался, лодыжка болезненно вывернулась, когда он упал. Но затем волк зарычал, оттаскивая существ от Сэма, а мачете счистило остальных с его ног.

Сэм потянулся к плечу волка и поднялся на ноги. Они отступали, Сэм отбивался, а волк прикрывал его. Когда они отошли достаточно далеко от роя, существа повернули назад, присоединившись к хаосу над телом газели, море существ расступилось, принимая новых, показалась белая кость, прежде чем тело снова скрылось.

Волк подтолкнул Сэма, и тот посмотрел вниз. Он кивнул головой назад вдоль их пути, и они перешли на бег, Сэм неуклюже хромал. Они не останавливались до тех пор, пока Сэм не начал шипеть от боли сквозь зубы. Они прошли несколько миль, и Сэм опустился на колени, пытаясь отдышаться.

***

Он не мог забыть тот страх в закатившихся глазах существа. Если бы Сэм не остановил его. Если бы он не попытался заговорить с ним. Теперь же он был мертв. Это был человек, а теперь он мертв.

По морде волка была размазана голубая кровь. Заметив это, Сэм вздрогнул. Его собственные руки тоже были покрыты ею. Он выдернул бутылку с водой из рюкзака, отвинтил крышку и чуть не выронил бутылку в судорожной спешке. Он облил руки, очищая их от крови.

— Иди сюда, иди сюда, — сказал он волку, смочив уголок рубашки. Волк молча подчинился энергичному натиранию Сэма, не сводя с него взгляд.

Сэм склонился на согнутых коленях, живот скрутило и свело судорогой. Он кашлял, борясь с комом в горле, пока не почувствовал на языке привкус желчи. Рой. Он даже не думал об этом. Когда-то они могли быть людьми, но он не вспомнил об этом. Ни на секунду. Скольких из них он убил? Дюжину, легко. Волк еще больше.

Когда он закрыл глаза, он все еще слышал топот их ног и сухой треск кукурузы, и это заставило его кожу покрыться мурашками даже сейчас.

Если Сэм выяснит это, если Джек исправит это, станут ли их тела прежними? Останутся ли на этом поле лежать человеческие тела, потому что Сэм был напуган, потому что они заставляли его чувствовать себя неловко, потому что он забыл, что они не монстры?

Волк заскулил и Сэм сделал глубокий вдох. Они могли быть похожи на тот домашний завод или машину, на что-то еще, что изменилось. Он не видел в них никакого света, даже когда искал его в газели.

Страх поразил Сэма, как молния. Дин где-то там, где может случиться что угодно. Он не мог оставить его одного, он должен найти его прежде, чем его найдут существа. И не важно, помнит ли Дин себя, сможет ли Сэм узнать его. Не важно, он должен найти его. Он должен это сделать.

Он попытался встать, но его лодыжка болела, он зашипел и упал назад. Он сделал вдох и попытался снова, стиснув зубы от боли. Волк гавкнул на него, бросившись вперед и толкнув Сэма в плечо, опрокинув его обратно на задницу. Он коснулся носом лодыжки Сэма и заскулил.

— Перестань. Все не так уж плохо.

На этот раз Сэм перекатился на колени и уперся здоровой ногой в землю. Волк кружил вокруг него, хватал ремни, свисающие с рюкзака Сэма, и тянул его обратно вниз, предупреждающе рыча.

— Серьезно? — Сэм тяжело дышал, пузырь гнева ширился в его груди, ища выход. Он проглотил его. — Послушай, мы не можем оставаться на открытом месте, к тому же осталось всего несколько светлых часов. Я успокоюсь, но мы все еще можем покрыть большее расстояние.

Сэм начал вставать, и мышцы волка напряглись для движения. Сэм бросил на него предостерегающий взгляд, и он затих, но когда Сэм опустил обе руки на землю, волк набросился на него, кусая пальцы Сэма, пока он не отдернул руки назад и пузырь не лопнул.

— Стой! — крикнул Сэм, оттолкнув волка всем своим весом, и тот отшатнулся, потом зарычал и бросился обратно.

— Черт возьми, отпусти меня! — Сэм отпихнул его снова, уже сильнее. Ноги волка подкосились, и он растянулся в траве. — Что с тобой не так?

Волк замер и посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Мне надо идти. Я должен найти своего брата. У тебя есть кто-то, кого ты ищешь? — спросил Сэм. Волк покачал головой. — Тогда ты это не получишь. Мой брат — это все, что у меня есть. Я не могу оставить его там одного. Я не подведу его снова.

Волк заскулил и сел перед Сэмом, прижав уши к голове, а тело к земле. В этом было столько покорности и грусти, что заставило Сэма почувствовать себя полным мудаком.

— Ладно, ты победил, — сказал Сэм и упал на задницу, вытянув перед собой вывихнутую лодыжку. Волк снова встал прямо перед Сэмом, поймал его взгляд и гавкнул, подняв уши и вытянув хвост, что-то яркое было в его глазах. Он подпрыгнул на передних лапах, как бы говоря: «Я здесь». Сэм и так это знал. Он очень хорошо понимал, что раздражающе настойчивый волк заставил его сделать перерыв. И это бесило Сэма. Он уже уступил, он ждал. Волку не нужно повторять ему это.

— Я сказал, что ты победил, — огрызнулся Сэм. — Отойди.

Волк вздрогнул и долго смотрел на Сэма. Он покачал головой и повернулся спиной к Сэму, тяжело сев. Сэм дышал своим гневом и страхом достаточно, чтобы прочитать расстроенные линии тела волка. Он откинул волосы с лица, чувствуя себя виноватым. Он не знал, почему волк так действовал ему на нервы.

— Это не то, что ты пытался сказать в прошлый раз, не так ли? — Волк краем глаза посмотрел на Сэма и хмыкнул. — Прости, я не понял.

У Сэма сжалось горло. Если он из-за этого недопонимания чувствовал себя так плохо, то для волка это, наверное, было ужасно. Сэм протянул дрожащую руку. Волк фыркнул и бросил на Сэма настолько явно раздраженный взгляд, что Сэм не смог сдержать вялого смешка. Волк закатил глаза и ткнулся мордой в руку Сэма.

— Не хочешь еще раз попробовать мне рассказать? На этот раз я буду слушать. — Сэм слабо улыбнулся, и волк поколебался, его уши наполовину опустились назад.

Он сделал шаг вперед, осторожно входя в пространство Сэма. Ткнулся носом — раз, другой — в сердце Сэма, затем откинулся назад и наклонил голову над собственной грудью. Что бы это ни было, это было важно, Сэм мог многое предположить, но без подтекста он был потерян. Он покачал головой, улыбка сползла с его лица.

— Я не…

Волк вздохнул и провел лапой по морде, прежде чем он толкнул рюкзак Сэма достаточно сильно, чтобы тот упал вперед, а затем кивнул головой на ближайшие деревья. И это сообщение Сэм действительно понял.

— Да, хорошо, хорошо. Я иду, — сказал Сэм, используя плечо волка, чтобы встать на ноги.

Они доковыляли до деревьев и нашли место, чтобы разбить лагерь, и Сэм немедленно разжег огонь, в то время как волк беспокойно ходил по периметру небольшой поляны. Сэм развел огонь больше, чем раньше. Он не мог перестать думать о рое. Форма их тел, цвет их раковин заставляли его думать, что кукурузные поля были их домами, и хотя он уверен, что они не последовали бы так далеко со стадом или за ними, все еще находящимся на их территории, тем не менее Сэм сложил неподалеку кучку дров. В следующий раз, когда волк прошел мимо, Сэм услышал голодное урчание в животе, и что-то успокоилось внутри него.

— Я думаю, мы в порядке, — сказал Сэм. — Мы достаточно далеко, и я не думаю, что они покинут эти кукурузные поля. Почему бы тебе не найти что-нибудь поесть. У меня почти закончился вяленый сыр, и я уверен, что ты мог бы съесть что-то более существенное.

Волк фыркнул и снова принялся расхаживать по поляне.

— Не упрямься, — сказал Сэм. — Мне нужно пополнить запасы воды и закончить разбивать лагерь. А тебе нужно поесть.

Волк заворчал, но все же скрылся в лесу, и Сэм начал разбивать лагерь. У него горел огонь, и он машинально жевал протеиновый батончик, когда волк вернулся. Сэм улыбнулся, когда увидел его — волк, должно быть, поймал птицу, потому что к его носу прилипло перо.

— У тебя тут кое-что прилипло, — сказал Сэм, указав на свой собственный нос, и волк с любопытством наклонил голову. — О, просто иди сюда.

Волк закатил глаза и подбежал, пока его передние лапы не уперлись в колени Сэма. Перо прилипло точно к центру его носа, прямо на линии посередине. Волк совершенно точно знал, что оно там, а это значило, что он оставил его там нарочно, чтобы Сэму было над чем посмеяться. Сердце Сэма сжалось в груди. Он убрал перо с волчьего носа и потрепал его за уши.

Волк отскочил и надменно отошел к другой стороне костра, где плюхнулся на землю и положил голову на лапы, ворча всю дорогу. Сэм рассмеялся и сделал вид, что не видит, как волчий хвост радостно застучал по земле при этом звуке.

***

Лежа в своем спальном мешке, Сэм наблюдал сквозь деревья за луной, поднимающейся в ночном небе. Пульсация в его лодыжке прошла, на ее месте появилось гудящее тепло. Он поводил ею туда-сюда, но боли не было. Сэм распахнул спальный мешок и вскочил на ноги.

Он походил вокруг костра, проверяя лодыжку, но боль прошла, и тепло распространилось. Он чувствовал себя хорошо, отдохнувшим, вся боль от двухдневного физического напряжения исчезла. В ногах нарастало беспокойство, мышцы вдоль позвоночника подергивались, пот бисеринками выступил на затылке, покалывал под мышками.

Он снял верхнюю рубашку, бросив ее на спальный мешок. Затем скинул ботинки, сделал паузу, снимая носки, потому что это не рационально. Он не знал, что делает, но эта мысль не могла удержать от волны тепла, наполняющей его тело.

Сэм запрокинул голову, немного размял шею и плечи, попытался вернуть кожу на кости, но это не получалось. Она была слишком тугой, натянутой по швам, готовой лопнуть. Сквозь кроны деревьев протянулась облачная гряда, покрытая серебряными коньками, открывающая лик Луны — не полной, еще нет, но скоро станет — и сердце Сэма забилось от предвкушения этого.

Его кожа была словно наэлектризована, и внимание волка было так же ощутимо, как рука, скользящая по его плечам к талии и вниз. Когда Сэм повернулся, глаза волка смотрели на него, в то время как он сам низко присел у огня, прижав уши к голове, как и прошлой ночью, его пасть была открыта и слышалось тяжелое дыхание. В груди Сэма нарастал гул, настолько близкий к рычанию, насколько это возможно. Волк вскочил на ноги, низко опустив голову, и закружил вокруг костра.

Инстинкт толкнул Сэма в другую сторону, и они кружили друг вокруг друга, тело волка — гладкая мускулистая машина, от которой Сэм не мог отвести взгляд. Это беспокойство нарастало в Сэме, отдаваясь в животе. Что-то похожее на вызов поднялось в нем, и его губы дернулись с рычанием. Глаза волка вспыхнули в свете костра, и он тихо зарычал, преследуя Сэма дальше по поляне. Сэм пересек луч лунного света, и это было как будто он вошел в стеклянную дверь. Все его тело покачнулось, когда он остановился. Его глаза закрылись, кожу покалывало.

Когда он открыл глаза, волк стоял перед ним. Он снова зарычал, звук отдался эхом в его ребрах, каждый дюйм силы и внимания был направлен на Сэма. Колени Сэма превратились в воду, и он опустился на землю.

— Ох, — выдохнул Сэм, ошеломленный, потрясенный тем, что стоял на коленях, джинсы плотно облегали его ноги и… о боже, он был твердым. Весь этот жар и жужжание потребности текли через него, а он не понимал этого до сих пор.

— Что… — волк подошел ближе, его нос скользнул по изгибу плеча Сэма, горячее дыхание омыло его шею, когда он прижал морду ближе.

Сердце Сэма бешено забилось, даже когда что-то теплое и приятное скользнуло вниз по его позвоночнику, образовав лужицу в животе. Его голова откинулась назад, обнажив горло. Волк удовлетворенно фыркнул и впился зубами в кожу Сэма. Сэм стал безвольным, позволив волку наклонить его вниз.

Волк отстранился, и Сэм попытался очистить голову, но он был пропитан лунным светом, богатый запах леса и свежего дождя делал его пьяным и медлительным. Волк моргнул, глаза прояснились, и он качнул головой, как будто стряхивая воду. Сэм посмотрел внимательней, вялое беспокойство проникло сквозь дымку, он испугался, что его друг потеряет себя, что они оба себя потеряют, но свет волка был ярче, чем он когда-либо видел, вспыхивая яркими пятнами.

Жар в его собственном животе вспыхнул одновременно с ним, словно проснулось что-то глубокое и тайное. Когда он моргнул, чтобы избавиться от этого внутреннего видения, волк снова навис над ним, грудь вздымалась от дыхания. А еще ниже обнажился его член опасного красного цвета. Он был огромным, толстым и уже тек. Глядя на него, у Сэма заболели внутренности и сжался живот.

Сэм всхлипнул, волк застонал и дюйм за дюймом опустился на Сэма, тяжелый вес его тела давил. Их бедра встретились в последнюю очередь, член волка обжигал его даже через растянутые джинсы.

Веки Сэма затрепетали, и волк прижался к нему, толкаясь медленно и сильно, все тело Сэма покачивалось от его силы, его член дергался и тек, тело болело от желания притянуть его ближе и трахать, пока он не кончит, и пусть все идет своим чередом.

Но Сэм больше не делал этого, не распускался, он не мог. Он был опасен, когда отпускал себя, но он не хотел бороться с этим еще раз. Это было слишком хорошо, заставляло его пальцы сжиматься, когда волк толкался, терся своим членом о Сэма, заставляя его всхлипывать и задыхаться, и жаждать большего. Рубашка Сэма задралась, и мягкий мех волчьего брюха прилип к его потной коже. Его руки вцепились в волчий мех, шея откинулась назад, и тяжелое дыхание волка опалило его шею.

Бедра волка запнулись, когда что-то огромное и горячее прижалось к основанию члена Сэма, размалывая и заставляя его дрожать. Сэм оттолкнул волка назад, чтобы посмотреть между ними и увидеть огромный красный узел, формирующийся в основании члена волка, пульсирующие вены и дергающийся член волка, рычащего и толкающегося, отбрасывая их назад. Бедра Сэма беспомощно поднялись, размалывая его член в тяжелом давлении волчьего узла. Его ноги поднялись сами по себе, сжав бедра волка, но этого все еще было недостаточно, чтобы утолить боль в животе Сэма.

— Что ты… — Сэм задохнулся, его спина выгнулась, удовольствие захлестнуло его, — что ты делаешь со мной?

Волк издал низкий горловой стон и всем своим весом навалился на Сэма, вжимаясь в него, пока его член изгибался и изливался на колени Сэма тяжелыми, хлещущими импульсами, грязная волна которых впитывалась в Сэма, втираясь в его кожу, но все, о чем Сэм мог думать, это то, что член волка должен быть внутри него. Голова откинулась назад, и Сэм кончил, вскрикнув, когда весь жар в его животе взорвался, пульсируя по его нервам и заставляя его дрожать.

Тело Сэма обмякло, и он лежал так под волком, тело подергивалось и было перевозбуждено, разум медленно возвращался в режим онлайн. Когда волк, наконец, отстранился, дымка поднялась от его глаз, и он посмотрел на Сэма, низко опустив голову и отведя уши назад.

— Я просто… Я… — Сэм попытался встать, ноги были мокрыми, а джинсы и вовсе промокли насквозь, и отвернулся к лесу.

Он наткнулся на близлежащий ручей, тело все еще гудело, а мозг намеренно отключился. Он снял свои безнадежно испорченные джинсы, бросив их в кусты. Его боксеры были мокрыми спереди и сзади, и это дало Сэму паузу, сделав грань этой неудовлетворенной боли ярче. Он осторожно скользнул рукой по задней части бедра и оказался склизким и скользким. Его сердце тяжело забилось в груди, когда его пальцы скользнули по его дырочке, и он обнаружил ее влажной и чувствительной. Он отдернул руку и тупо посмотрел на влажный блеск.

Он сглотнул и покачал головой, войдя в ручей и погрузившись в холодную воду. Стирая свои боксеры и очищая кожу, он, наконец, позволил себе подумать. То, что произошло, было неконтролируемым и диким, и, возможно, ему следовало бороться с этим сильнее, но он знал, почему не сделал этого. Он затронул в себе что-то давно похороненное и знакомое. Он пока не мог точно сформулировать, почему, но даже несмотря на все внешние раздражители, усиливающие реакции его тела, его нутро все еще чувствовало себя так, будто что-то исходило из него.

Единственное, что он знал наверняка, это то, что, несмотря на случившееся, он был благодарен волку за то, что он был здесь. У Сэма уже была история падения, принятия неверных решений, когда Дина не было рядом. Он отчаянно не хотел повторять эти ошибки снова, и волк удерживал его на земле. Он был забавным и покровительственным, он заставлял Сэма смеяться в мире, который попеременно удивлял и ужасал его, и все это было так потрясающе легко. И это пугало Сэма глубоко внутри, потому что он жил клаустрофобной жизнью, и в ней было место только для одного человека, и это был его брат. Но вот желудок Сэма сжимался от осознания того, что теперь он будет скучать по волку. Когда все это закончится, когда волк снова станет человеком и вернется к своей нормальной жизни, Сэм будет скучать по нему. И это более тревожно, чем все, что произошло на этой поляне.

Сэм неторопливо спустился к ручью, готовясь снова увидеть волка, но когда он вернулся, костер успел догореть, а волк уже давно ушел.


	4. Chapter 4

_Все пошло не так, как обычно, сначала медленно, а потом слишком быстро, чтобы остановиться. Он стал ругать меня за все. Я ничего не мог сделать на его глазах. Но я был в порядке, я мог бы жить с этим, но потом он начал… Он просто продолжал злиться, и он начал… Он причинил мне боль. Он причинил мне такую боль, что я не мог… Я думал, что это и моя вина тоже, разве это не глупо? Когда я, наконец, рассказал маме, она не поверила. Моя собственная мать. Тогда-то я и понял, что никто никогда не увидит его таким, каким он был: чудовищем, настоящим и правдивым. Я думал о тех совах все время, ты знаешь об этом? Они летали там, где к ним никто не мог прикоснуться. Я знаю, что магии на самом деле нет. Но если бы она была, и если бы я владел ею, я точно знаю, что бы я сделал. Я бы нашел каждого человека в мире, у которого есть что-то злое внутри, или что-то, что они хотят скрыть, и я бы вытащил это на свет. Сделал бы так, чтобы они больше никогда не смогли держать это в секрете. А потом я превратился бы в одну из этих сов, улетел и никогда бы не оглянулся назад._

***

Сэм продвигался изо всех сил, пытаясь компенсировать раннюю остановку прошлой ночью, пытаясь успокоить свой ум. Он старался не думать о волке, но когда все же думал, в его голове звучали собственные слова: _«Что ты со мной делаешь?»_ и ужасные последствия этого. Хотелось знать, что об этом думал волк. Но Сэм не мог позволить себе отвлекаться: у него была миссия. Найти Дина, найти Джека и исправить это. Лучше, чтобы волк ушел. Никакой путаницы. Никакой неопределенной тяги. Сэм сбросил верхнюю рубашку и засунул ее под лямки рюкзака. Пот стекал по его спине, лип к горлу. Ноги болели от его темпа.

В полдень набежали облака, и легкий ветерок начал обдувать кожу Сэма, унося с собой слабый запах дыма. Он держал голову опущенной, продолжая идти. Глядя вверх только для того, чтобы определить азимут и убедиться, что он все еще на курсе. Земля под его ногами расплывалась неясными коричневыми пятнами. Он бросил искать вспышки волка несколько часов назад. Так будет лучше, напоминал он себе.

Он пробирался сквозь высокий золотистый тростник, когда тихий звук вывел его из оцепенения, заставив волосы на руках встать дыбом. Сэм резко остановился и, подняв голову, увидел, что находится в нескольких десятках ярдов от болотистого поля. Ветер шуршал травой, сухо скрежеща.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Это всего лишь ветер в камышах, ничего больше, но его сердцебиение никак не успокаивалось, вызванное каким-то примитивным, инстинктивным осознанием, которому Сэм научился доверять за всю жизнь охоты на хищников.

Ветер стих, и солнце пробилось сквозь разрыв в облаках. Звук раздался снова. Сэм обнажил мачете, но ничего не увидел. Он медленно поворачивался по кругу, и отблеск света бросился ему в глаза. Он подошел ближе, пытаясь смотреть сквозь камыши. Чешуя. Чешуя длиной с большой палец Сэма на теле толщиной с его талию. Червеобразный черно-коричневый узор сливался с мягкой болотной почвой, но теперь, когда он увидел его, он был повсюду. Реально повсюду. Куда бы он ни посмотрел, змеиное тело извивалось и извивалось в камышах, уходя вдаль. Поблескивающее в слабом солнечном свете, насколько он мог видеть. Невероятно, ужасно огромное.

Позади него раздался _шуршащий_ звук, и он повернулся, чтобы увидеть плавное скольжение мышц, когда часть змеи пришла в движение. Петли ее тела преградили ему путь обратно к деревьям. На мгновение он застыл. Если бы волк был здесь, он бы почувствовал это, и этого бы не случилось. Если бы Сэм не был один… Но он был один. Линия деревьев справа от него была ближе всего, поэтому Сэм пробирался медленно, так тихо, как только мог, украдкой поглядывая на болото, пытаясь понять форму змеи, выяснить, где находится голова.

Его нога зацепилась за тростниковую подстилку, и Сэм споткнулся, ударившись голенью о гладкую прохладную чешую. Он отскочил назад и замер, сердце колотилось в горле. Мгновение ничего не происходило, тишина повисла в воздухе. Внезапно звук взорвался в болоте, словно ураган пронесся через камыши, когда каждая часть тела змеи заскользила по земле, ритмично сокращая мышцы, когда чешуя отталкивалась от мягкой земли.

Сэм побежал, перепрыгивая через бьющееся тело, врезался в кусты и спрятался за дерево. Он оглянулся на болото, и в поле зрения появилась огромная голова, длиннее Сэма. Движение по полю постепенно замедлялось. Сэм с облегчением выдохнул, пока вверх не поднялась вторая голова. Вместе они возвышались над камышами, их языки мелькали туда-сюда. У Сэма скрутило живот, когда он увидел место, где две шеи соединялись в одно тело, толстое, как ствол дерева. Тугие кольца тела змеи возвысились над камышами, когда головы поднялись выше. Внутри них виднелся белый хвост оленя и его слабо брыкающиеся задние ноги. Сэм спрятался обратно за дерево.

Удав. Они охотятся, чувствуя тепло? По запаху? Вибрации? Он не мог вспомнить, не знал даже, действуют ли обычные правила. Он оглядел ствол дерева. Массивные головы змеи возвышались над камышами, языки пробовали воздух на вкус. Олень перестал дергаться.

Сэм присел на корточки и вытащил карту. Ему придется обходить стороной. Оставаться на дороге с подветренной стороны. Это далеко от его пути. Он потеряет час или два.

— Черт возьми, — прошептал Сэм, хлопнув ладонью по мягкой земле. — Черт побери!

***

Сэм остановился на вершине холма с гравийной парковкой и впервые за несколько часов присел на один из больших валунов, обрамляющих ее. Он вытянул гудящие ноги перед собой и добрался до двух протеиновых батончиков и целого литра воды. Сумерки опустились на сельскую местность вокруг него, тени собирались в низинах, вытягиваясь из-под деревьев. Запах дыма становился сильнее. Он неуклонно рос на протяжении многих миль, но теперь столб черного дыма был виден на фоне розового заката вдоль западного горизонта. Его нижняя часть была окрашена в оранжевый и желтый. Сэм не мог видеть пламя напрямую, укрытое в долине, но он знал, что оно там.

Он был немного удивлен, что не наткнулся на огонь раньше. Шторм остановил все на своем пути, отключил электричество везде, где пронесся. Но газовая плита не нуждалась в электричестве. Это был только вопрос времени, когда что-нибудь загорится. Сэм схватил горсть травы и подбросил ее в воздух. Она падала до тех пор, пока легкий ветерок не подхватил ее и не унес на север.

Если там, где горел огонь, ветер был таким же, то Сэма приблизится к нему, когда двинется на север, но они не должны пересекаться. Он снова посмотрел на столб дыма. Он висел в воздухе, слегка наклоняясь к северу. Это был хороший знак, что ветры там такие же тихие. Долина немного беспокоила Сэма. Огонь медленно двигался вниз по склону, но направлялся в гору. Он мог сгореть на этом склоне за считанные минуты, тогда у него будет широкая, гладкая поверхность прерии и пастбища, которые могут уйти на топливо. Однако по мере того, как прерия переходила в пастбище, появлялась тонкая линия леса, которая немного замедлила бы огонь, а за ней шла дорога вдалеке. Если Сэм доберется туда, даже если ветер переменится и изменит направление огня, ему будет трудно пересечь ее без сильного ветра.

Сэм снова проверил ветер. Он не изменился, к тому же он был устойчивым в течение большей части дня. Не видя огня, Сэм был уверен, насколько это возможно, что его путь достаточно безопасен. Было бы лучше, если бы он мог проверить прогноз, посмотреть, поднимется ли ветер, проверить влажность. Но он не мог, и если он подождет до утра, ситуация может стать хуже. Кроме того, он не мог остановиться, не сейчас. Он и так потерял слишком много времени. Дин где-то там ждал его.

Сэм снова подумал о волке, оглянулся назад, где небо на востоке отяжелело от ночи. На мгновение призрачное ощущение того, что за ним наблюдают, заставило Сэма сесть повыше и получше присмотреться, но ничего не было. Если волк и был где-то там, если он решит искать Сэма завтра, останется ли след, по которому он мог, или огонь сотрет все воспоминания о смерти Сэма?

Спуск с живописного смотрового поля прошел быстро, и к тому времени, когда Сэм достиг прерии, он мог видеть вдалеке макушку пламени, танцующего над цветами прерии. Он двигался быстрее, чем думал, и пламя было выше и горячее, чем он надеялся.

Он набрал скорость, опустив голову и сосредоточившись на том, чтобы удержаться на ногах, когда побежал к линии деревьев. Только когда порыв насыщенного дымом воздуха заставил Сэма закашляться, он понял, что ветер изменился. Теперь он приближался с запада, с пугающей скоростью гоня огонь прямо на Сэма. Он уже поджег подлесок, и вот он, Сэм, стоявший по бедра среди синих стеблей и астр. Он должен опередить огонь, успеть выбежать на пастбище.

Он вцепился большими пальцами за лямки рюкзака и побежал. Он несся сломя голову через лес и выскочил на короткую траву заросшего пастбища. Он уже обогнал огонь и остановился, чтобы перевести дух. Огонь прожигал себе путь сквозь подлесок, двигаясь достаточно быстро, чтобы живые деревья не пострадали, но от некоторого тепла завяли листья на их нижних ветвях.

Огонь распространился по западной стороне пастбища до самой дороги, но ветер снова переместился на север, и его продвижение к Сэму замедлилось. С другой стороны стоял старый деревянный забор, за которым давно не ухаживали, сухая трава высотой с Сэма пробивалась сквозь потрескавшиеся перила. Как только огонь попадет на траву, он помчится вдоль линии забора, горя долго и жарко.

Зловещий скрип позади него заставил Сэма обернуться и увидеть мертвое дерево, пылающее изнутри, искры, вылетающие из его полой вершины. Сухостой, тупо подумал он, он забыл проверить, нет ли сухостоя. Ему в лицо пахнуло жаром, основание раскололось, огонь выплеснулся из-под корней и дерево начало падать на него. Тут промелькнуло белое пятно и что-то опрокинуло Сэма, повалив его на траву.

Дерево врезалось в землю там, где он стоял мгновение назад, подняв в воздух сноп искр и пылающую кору. Сэм поднялся на колени и оказался лицом к лицу с волком.

— Ты вернулся. — Облегчение захлестнуло Сэма, и он осторожно протянул руку, остановившись рядом с волчьей шерстью.

Порыв горячего воздуха и падающий пепел вырвали Сэма из оцепенения, и он посмотрел вверх, чтобы увидеть огонь, мчащийся по сухой траве. Линия забора уже горела на полпути к дороге, пламя было таким горячим, что казалось почти белым, когда ветер гнал его дальше. Огонь с другой стороны уже добрался до дороги, горел вдоль нее, и пройдет всего несколько минут, прежде чем закроется последний просвет. Сэм не мог ничего сделать.

— Беги, — сказал Сэм, подтолкнув волка к пролому, — ты достаточно быстр, ты сможешь это сделать. — Волк зарычал, щелкая зубами перед пальцами Сэма и отказываясь сдвинуться с места. — Ты должен уйти, пожалуйста.

Но даже когда он умолял, он понимал выражение глаз волка и что это значило. Он не уйдет. Он останется здесь и сгорит вместе с Сэмом, если потребуется. Должен быть другой способ. Ему нужно укрытие, ему нужна вода. Сэм вскочил на ноги, лихорадочно оглядывая пастбище. Что-то двигалось сквозь дым, паря в небе, и сердце Сэма подпрыгнуло, когда он узнал огромный, бледный размах крыльев совы. Она кружила снова и снова вокруг темного пятна в поле, что-то высокое сгибалось на горячем ветру. Сэм прищурился, прикрыв глаза от ослепительного света костра. Рогоз. Водоем.

— Туда, — крикнул Сэм, указывая сквозь дым. Это старое пастбище, вероятно, не использовалось в течение многих лет, судя по кустарниковому дубу и ежевике. Оно могло быть недостаточно большим, оно могло быть наполовину сухим, и это означало, что он будет бежать к огню. Тем не менее, это лучшее, что было.

Он бросился бежать, рюкзак бился о его спину. Волк пришел в движение, оставаясь рядом с ним, но Сэм толкнул его вперед.

— Иди, — призвал его Сэм, и волк бросил на него испуганный взгляд, — проверь ее. Убедись, что она достаточно глубокая.

Волк тявкнул и начал восхождение. Его шаги удлинялись, тело сгибалось, когда он покрывал расстояние. Волк исчез в клубах дыма, Сэм опустил голову и побежал. Огонь продвигался неровным фронтом, пожирая сухую траву и задерживаясь над кустами и молодыми деревцами, и горел достаточно жарко, чтобы заставить воздух сжигать легкие Сэма. Он перепрыгнул через низкую стену огня, и тут появился волк, подпрыгивая на лапах и повернулся, чтобы отвести Сэма к пруду. Его шерсть по плечи была заляпана грязью, и Сэм посчитал это признаком того, что пруд был достаточно глубоким.

Рогоз на одном конце пруда уже горел, его семенные головки держали пламя, как факел. Сэм скользнул вниз по крутому берегу и приземлился на задницу в густую, застоявшуюся грязь. Огонь приближался со всех сторон, втягивая в себя восходящие воздушные потоки. Тем не менее, у Сэма было мгновение, чтобы дышать, мгновение, чтобы планировать.

Сэм снял рюкзак и осушил бутылку с водой. Жара была очень сильной, синтетическое волокно его рюкзака уже стало липким, несколько мест расплавились от падающих углей, пока он бежал. Он снял сапоги и верхнюю рубашку и достал брезент. Сложил его вокруг своего рюкзака и нагромоздил сверху охапки грязи, чтобы защитить его от жары.

Волк настойчиво залаял, и Сэм повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как дерево на дальней стороне пруда загорелось. Он поколебался мгновение, прежде чем снять солнцезащитные очки и засунуть их под брезент.

Они пробрались к центру пруда, где пенистая вода достигала талии Сэма и шеи волка. Сэм опустился на колени, так что вода теперь доходила ему до подбородка. Она воняла гнилью, но Сэм едва чувствовал ее запах сквозь дым.

— Тебе следовало уйти, когда была такая возможность. Следующие несколько часов будут очень долгими.

Волк фыркнул и ткнулся плечом в Сэма. Они смотрели, как огонь прыгал от рогоза к рогозу, пока пруд не окружила стена пламени. Когда воздух стал слишком горячим, Сэм опустился под воду, задержав дыхание так надолго, как только мог. Волк рядом с ним повторил его действия.

Над горящим рогозом танцевал на ветру огненный смерч, в пламени и дыму, а в закручивающемся вихре поднимался мусор. Сэм видел такое раньше, когда кольцевой огонь смыкался там, где встречались две линии огня, сталкиваясь между собой потоками горячего воздуха.

Волк рядом с ним издал низкий горловой рык и жар вспыхнул на левой стороне лица Сэма. Он отшатнулся от него, а затем увидел сквозь пламя что-то, идущее за вихрем, десять, может быть, двенадцать метров высотой, созданное из пламени. Его длинные руки покачивались, каждый шаг поднимал искры, когда ноги ударялись о землю. Он словно почувствовал, что Сэм смотрит на него, его шея наклонилась в его сторону, голова склонилась, когда он заметил Сэма и волка, его глаза были похожи на пустые черные дыры в огненном блеске лица.

Сэм поджал живот и опустился под воду, держась рукой за волчий загривок, и оставался там, пока его легкие не начали гореть. Когда они всплыли на поверхность, огнеходец уже исчез, и огонь продолжил бушевать. Рогоз горел долго, зеленые основания медленно высыхали, пока не сгорали, а затем просто стали тлеть. Огонь медленно погас, и Сэм ждал до тех пор, пока не перестал слышать шипение и потрескивание пламени, пока пелена дыма не рассеялась, и еще какое-то время, прежде чем он решился выйти из воды.

***

Сэм опустился в грязь у подножия берега, а волк рядом с ним. Оба они были покрыты вонючей грязью и водорослями. Сэм хотел потереть ноющие глаза, но его руки были слишком грязными. Он устал и замерз, и даже волк выглядел измученным и несчастным.

Грязь на верхней части брезента теперь представляла собой кусок потрескавшейся грязи, высушенной жаром огня. Под ним были его рюкзак и ботинки, мачете и солнцезащитные очки — все в целости и сохранности. Сэм раздумывал над тем, чтобы выйти на сухую землю, вымыть ноги и надеть сапоги, но земля над берегом почернела от пепла и все еще дымилась.

— Твои лапы, — сказал Сэм.

Волк фыркнул и закатил глаза. Он встал у берега, выше Сэма, и прижал одну лапу к земле. Он спустился обратно и кивнул Сэму.

— Мы будем двигаться быстро, — сказал Сэм и поднял рюкзак на берег, положив остальную часть своего снаряжения рядом с ним. Он использовал свою верхнюю рубашку, чтобы вытереть ноги и надел ботинки. Потянулся за очками, и у него слегка скрутило живот, когда он подумал о том, как долго был без них. В это время волк выпрыгнул на берег. Его задняя лапа с хрустом приземлилась на очки Сэма.

— Эй! — воскликнул Сэм и попытался остановить волка, но тот бросил на Сэма невинный взгляд через плечо и вдавил очки еще глубже в пепел, прежде чем Сэм смог оттолкнуть его. Одна линза разбилась, а оправа была безнадежно сломана. Сэм долго смотрел на них, едва сдерживая желание прикоснуться к своим глазам, как будто это могло бы сказать ему, что они все еще ужасные желтые.

Это было глупо и, возможно, немного тщеславно, Сэм понимал это, но он боролся так долго и так тяжело, чтобы не превратиться в нечто, когда был так близок к этому. Волк не знал ничего, не мог понять, зачем очки нужны Сэму, но это все равно было больно. Ему казалось, что он перестал спрашивать: «Почему я?» несколько лет назад, после путешествия в ад, но здесь и сейчас он чувствовал себя ребенком с разбитой игрушкой. Сэм вздохнул, попытавшись стряхнуть с себя это, потому что знал, что можно получить дерьмовую масть, но все равно можно выбрать, как играть. Проблема была в том, что он сделал много плохих выборов, и эти глаза напоминали ему об этом самым худшим образом.

Порыв теплого дыхания омыл лицо Сэма, и он посмотрел вверх, чтобы обнаружить волка, присевшего низко над краем берега так, чтобы они смотрели друг другу в глаза. Его золотистые глаза встретились с желтыми глазами Сэма. У Сэма скрутило живот, он знал, что волк видел их раньше, но всегда ночью и сквозь туман этого другого существа, но мысль о том, что кто-то — кто-то, кто ему небезразличен, — видел их так ясно при свете дня, делало его незащищенным настолько, что он не мог это сформулировать. Волк наклонился ближе, как будто хотел положить свою голову на голову Сэма, но в последние несколько сантиметров он сделал выпад, ударив их головы друг о друга достаточно сильно, чтобы послышался треск.

— Ай, какого черта? — Сэм выронил очки, рука взлетела ко лбу. Волк отскочил назад, дыхание вырывалась тихими маленькими вздохами. Он смеялся над Сэмом. — Ты такой придурок, — сказал Сэм и сглотнул от внезапного укола вины, но волк радостно тявкнул в ответ, и Сэм отпустил его. Он вылез на берег, оставив очки в грязи вместе с испорченным брезентом.

Прерия вокруг пруда превратилась в дымящуюся черную равнину. Кое-где еще тлели деревья и кусты, но огнеходца нигде не было видно. На вершине соседнего холма стоял старый сарай. Красная краска облупилась, но земля вокруг него была не тронута. Сэм сбился с курса из-за огня, и ему нужно было вернуться, он должен быть близко к тому месту, где отключился радар Дина. Но он увидел старый насос в передней части сарая. Нужно очиститься, пополнить свою воду и найти азимут.

Он пошел туда, но волк обогнал его, ударил ногой и указал обратно на дорогу.

— Я знаю, что это немного в стороне, но мы перегруппируемся в сарае. — Уши волка дернулись, но он больше не протестовал.

Сэм ускорил шаг, заставляя их быстро двигаться по выжженной земле, пока они не пересекли гравийную дорогу и не перепрыгнули оросительную канаву, которая также служила преградой для огня. С другой стороны была золотистая трава с вкраплениями цвета белого индиго, а за ней — паровые поля, ведущие к амбару. Чем ближе они подбирались, тем сильнее напрягался волк. Мысль о том, чтобы войти внутрь, все еще вызывала у Сэма клаустрофобию, поэтому он его понимал.

— Нам не обязательно идти внутрь, — сказал Сэм. Волк хрюкнул, но на Сэма не посмотрел.

Сэм бросил свой рюкзак на склон колодца и начал качать ручку. Это заняло некоторое время, пока вода не забулькала вверх по шахте. Когда она полилась, то была чистой и прохладной.

— Подойди, — сказал Сэм и кивнул на поток воды.

Волк вошел в струю, позволив воде смыть грязь. Сэма накачал достаточно, чтобы вода понемногу бежала, и наклонился, помогая очистить шерсть волка от грязи. Волк был напряжен под руками Сэма, как никогда раньше, поэтому Сэм быстро осмотрел его, проверив только одну лапу на наличие повреждений, но их не было, к тому же он знал, что волк быстро исцеляется.

Сэм помылся следующим, сняв с себя испорченную одежду и переодевшись в новый комплект. Он отстирал свою грязную одежду как можно лучше и разложил ее на южной стороне сарая на голой земле, надеясь, что позднее летнее солнце высушит ее.

В сарае была раздвижная дверь для сельскохозяйственной техники, а рядом с ней обычная дверь, наполовину сорванная с петель. Цепной замок на раздвижной двери был сломан и свободно висел на дощатых стенах. Внутри блеснул черный металл, свет отразился на гладкой, знакомой хромированной линии.

Сэм вскочил на ноги, толкнул дверь и бросился внутрь. Это Импала. Она стояла бампером к Сэму, вероятно, ее загнали через дверь с другой стороны. Он обошел машину и толкнул другую дверь, и его чувство клаустрофобии ослабло, едва он это сделал. С этой стороны был короткий, плоский гравийный подъезд к дороге, но не было Дина. Он, должно быть, почувствовал приближение трансформации и попытался найти безопасное убежище.

— Дин! — крикнул Сэм и нырнул обратно в сарай.

На другой стороне машины Сэм нашел одежду Дина, сброшенную в кучу на землю. Ботинки были скинуты, а одежда свалена в кучу. Сэм подбежал к ним, схватив черную футболку Дина. Сначала он этого не замечал, но когда заметил, его сердце забилось в груди. Рубашка была покрыта густым белым мехом. Волчьим мехом. В дверях сидел волк, поджав хвост и прижав уши к голове, и это все, что нужно было Сэму для подтверждения.

— Это был ты, все это время. Я спросил, а ты сказал нет. Помнишь это? — сказал Сэм, наступая на волка. — Почему ты мне не сказал? Я думал… Ты позволил мне думать, что мой брат пропал. Ты же знаешь… — Сэм остановился, увидев оборонительную позу волка — Дина — и покачал головой.

Дин сделал неуверенный шаг вперед, и Сэм поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Просто дай мне немного пространства, ладно? — сказал Сэм, тщательно контролируя голос. Волк выскользнул из сарая, и Сэм опустился на землю, прислонившись спиной к Импале с рубашкой Дина, все еще смятой в его руке.

Трудно было разобраться в том, что он чувствовал. Так много эмоций бушевало в его голове, но главным среди них было облегчение, настолько сильное, что он едва мог дышать. Дин был в порядке, или настолько в порядке, насколько он мог быть, он держался за свою человечность. И он нашел Сэма, и они были в этом вместе все время. Это он понимал. Этот груз упал с его плеч, когда он понял, что связь, которая влекла его к волку, не была каким-то извращенным предательством Дина. Это Дин оставил его потрясенным. Он старался не думать о том, что произошло две ночи назад, и о том, как это было, как будто это коснулось чего-то, что уже было внутри него, ожидая, чтобы его разбудили. Но он не мог избежать этого полностью ни с сегодняшней полной луной, ни тогда, когда хотел, чтобы между ними все не стало еще хуже.

Сэм провел в сарае несколько часов, пытаясь унять свою болью и выясняя, что делать дальше. Дин расхаживал взад-вперед за пределами сарая или сидел в тени у открытой двери, но он не входил и ни к чему не подталкивал Сэма.

Ближе к вечеру Сэм вышел к водяному насосу и набрал воду для питья, взгляд Дина давил на его спину, и его скрученное напряжение заставляло Сэма нервничать.

— Сегодня полнолуние. Если ты не хочешь повторить то, что было две ночи назад, нам нужно подготовиться, — сказал Сэм, наконец повернувшись, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Дином, ожидая его кивка, прежде чем изложить свой план.

***

К наступлению ночи Сэм закрыл двери как можно лучше, не запирая их на замок, а боковую дверь поставил на место. Он оставил двери сеновала открытыми. Это впустит лунный свет, но без него кожа Сэма покрывалась мурашками, а дыхание становилось прерывистым.

Дин вышел наружу, его тень виднелась через щель в боковой двери, где были сломаны петли. Сэм сидел на заднем сиденье Импалы, свесив ноги в открытую дверь, и забрался внутрь только тогда, когда первые лучи лунного света упали на пол сарая. Как только дверь закрылась, его грудь сжалась, и он вспотел, но выйти не осмелился, потому что его кровь уже раскалялась по всему телу.

В течение следующего часа лунный свет скользил по полу сарая и поднялся на машину, и Сэма бросило в лихорадочный пот. Он сбросил верхнюю рубашку, снял ботинки и носки и освободился от джинсов, пытаясь остыть. Его кожа стала гиперчувствительной, каждый нерв взывал к контакту, и боль, которую он испытывал раньше, вернулась, погружаясь в него, даже когда его член набух. Он откинулся всем телом на сиденье, и его боксеры скользнули по его заднице. Он был мокрым и ему было нужно… Нет, он должен бороться с этим. Сэм закрыл глаза и мысленно потянулся к чему-то другому.

Мир замер, и эта бурлящая чернота, все демоны в аду, устремились к нему. Все, что ему нужно было сделать — это протянуть руку и взять. Но он не хотел этого, лучше быть нуждающимся, корчащимся бродягой, чем иметь с этим что-либо общее. Он оттолкнул черноту и нащупал дверную ручку, вывалившись на пол сарая и возвращаясь обратно в свое тело.

Он сделал глубокий вдох, и это было ошибкой — его чувства были переполнены запахом Дина. Его член пульсировал, и он задыхался от прохладного воздуха на своих скользких бедрах. Дин взвыл долго и громко и врезался всем телом в боковую дверь, пока дерево не треснуло. Он собирался войти, и Сэм хотел этого, хотел, чтобы его снова прижали, хотел чувствовать свое тело наэлектризованным. Сэм стоял на коленях и ждал.

Дверь открылась и Дин вошел в сарай, тело было низким и гладким, глубоко в груди грохотало рычание, красная головка его члена была обнажена. Он подошел к Сэму, покружил позади него, горячее дыхание обдало шею Сэма, когда он почувствовал его запах. Дин толкнул Сэма в спину, нежный толчок заставил его встать на четвереньки, и член Сэма подпрыгнул, размазав влагу по его боксерам, уже наливаясь, но он не опустился. Дин зарычал, широко раскрыв рот над плечом Сэма и укусил так, чтобы Сэм почувствовал давление клыков, но не прокусил кожу. Сэм задохнулся, жар пробежал по его телу, бедра задрожали. Он наклонился вперед, сердце бешено колотилось, когда он сбросил боксеры и перенес свой вес на руки, раздвинув ноги.

В груди Дина грохотало, когда он скользнул по Сэму, достаточно высокому, чтобы ему не нужно было садиться на него, Сэм подобрался под ним, широко раздвинув ноги. Член Дина оставил скользкий след на внутренней стороне бедра Сэма, дрожащие руки Сэма уступили, и он опустился на локти, подставив задницу. Он чувствовал пьянящий животный запах мускуса и посмотрел вниз по всей длине своего тела, мимо своего раскрасневшегося и ноющего члена, чтобы увидеть непристойную тяжесть скользкого члена Дина, висящего между его бедрами. Дин вытянулся в линию, упершись передними лапами в землю, ноги обвили Сэма, а его грудь прижалась к спине.

Головка его члена прошлась между ягодицами Сэма, размазывая смазку по его коже, пока не зацепилась за край. Сэм полубессознательно подумал, что он не сможет принять его без подготовки, что он разорвет его на части, но его рот открылся с запнувшимся вздохом, когда Дин повернул свои бедра и приставил член к отверстию Сэма. Дин вошел в него с нарастающими вращениями бедер, его член был гораздо горячее, чем тело Сэма, что он мог чувствовать каждый дюйм его скольжения, заставляя внутренности раскрыться, пока он полностью не будет в ножнах, но Сэм жаждал большего.

Дин отстранился почти до конца, а затем ворвался обратно, устанавливая жестокий темп, который вырывал стоны из горла Сэма. Он трахал с животной силой, бедра вбивались в Сэма, ноги сжимали его ребра так, что он едва мог двигаться или дышать, когда Дин мягко трахал его внутри. Голова Сэма опустела, его мир сузился. Все, что он мог видеть, обонять и чувствовать, это то, что Дин давал ему. Узел Дина набух, натягивая мышцы Сэма при каждом толчке, и Сэм хотел, Боже, он так сильно нуждался в этом. Он раздвинул ноги, наклонил бедра и вскрикнул от скользкого удара узла, скользнувшего внутрь. Его яйца поджались, и удовольствие пронеслось по его нервам от его входа до тяжелого узла его члена, и Сэм кончил — высокий, болезненный звук застрял в его горле.

Дин направил их вниз, пока Сэм не оказался наполовину на боку, повернув бедра так, что Дин остался глубоко внутри него, продолжая давление, чтобы втиснуться в Сэма. Край его узла безжалостно давил на простату Сэма. Острые болты удовольствия заставили его все еще твердый член подрагивать и течь, как будто он не просто кончил, а был переполнен. И он, Дин, проникал в него тяжелыми импульсами, отмечая его внутри там, где Сэм нуждался в этом, бесконечно наполняя его, настолько много, что из него текло, вытеснялось, когда он беспомощно сжимался вокруг узла. Каждый толчок заставлял его скулить и дрожать, выталкивая из него еще больше, пока его бедра и член не стали грязными и мокрыми.

Сэм спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя, подняв руку, чтобы схватиться за мех на шее Дина. Другая рука скользнула вниз к ноющему члену, прижав его к животу и потирая ладонью скользкую головку, пока он не затрясся, всхлипывая и изливаясь в грязь. После этого мир стал туманным, и Сэм погрузился во тьму, а Дин все еще был повязан с ним.

***

Через некоторое время Сэм пришел в себя, голый, если не считать его скомканной футболки и случайно натянутого на него одеяла, угол которого все еще свисал с заднего сиденья Импалы. Его тело было теплым, как когда он потягивался после удовлетворительной пробежки, сильным и мощным. Ему должно было быть стыдно, может быть, даже страшно, но он чувствовал себя уверенно. Это и тревожило, то, насколько хорошо он себя чувствовал. Эта глубокая боль ушла.

Он провел рукой по лицу и сел. Дин ухитрился использовать свои плечи, чтобы отодвинуть часть двери сарая, и теперь он сидел там, за порогом, глядя на холмы и выжженный пейзаж, весь залитый серебряным светом. Сэм обхватил руками колени и ждал, когда придет страх или паника. Все, о чем он мог думать, это момент, когда он узнал, что волк был Дином. Под волной гнева было облегчение. Но Дин мог бы избавить его от всей этой путаницы, от всего страха, что он подвел его, в ту первую ночь, и Сэм до сих пор не понимал, почему он этого не сделал.

Сэм пошевелился, и внезапная влага позади него заставила его покраснеть. Он протекал. Он выхватил свои боксеры из кучи одежды, надел их и подошел к открытой двери. Плечи Дина напряглись, уши откинулись назад, когда Сэм приблизился. Сэм проскользнул в щель и пробрался через водяной насос. Поколебался, держа руки на поясе боксеров, прежде чем сбросить их и футболку. Дин напрягся и отвернулся, давая Сэму уединение, когда он завел насос. Вода была холодной и заставила его кожу покрыться мурашками. Он тщательно вымылся, спрятав голову за водопадом волос, когда смывал волчье семя. Закончив, он снова натянул боксеры и сел на корточки. Свет полной луны проникал в него, согревая, как солнечный свет. В нем была сила, которая все еще взывала к Сэму. Он закрыл глаза, откинул голову назад и вдохнул запах леса. Впервые Сэм задался вопросом, не было ли то, что он чувствовал, вовсе не лесом из его снов, а новым и более острым запахом, который можно было почувствовать на сухой почве прерии.

И это был не просто запах. По сухой траве с другой стороны амбара сновала луговая полевка. Дин переместил свой вес, шуршание его меха громко отдавалось в ушах Сэма, как и сердцебиение Дина, быстрое и сильное. Когда Сэм открыл глаза, Дин уже перестал притворяться, что он один, и смотрел прямо на Сэма. Он все еще был напряжен, его уши были все еще наполовину подняты, и Сэм на мгновение испытал благодарность, что Дин не овладел этим телом настолько, чтобы скрыть от Сэма свои чувства. Дин всегда был странной и неотразимой смесью открытой и в то же время трудно читаемой книги. За эти годы Сэм научился переводить большую часть своего языка тела, но когда Дин решал что-то скрыть от него, он обычно в этом преуспевал.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Сэм. — Тебе нужно попить. — Дин вздрогнул, удивленный предложением, но не двинулся с места. Сэм закатил глаза. — Или ты можешь пить воду из грязи.

Дин заворчал, но все же подошел. Сэм несколько раз включил насос, а затем присел на корточки, чтобы поймать поток в сложенные чашечкой ладони. Дин отполз от его рук, наблюдая за Сэмом из-под бровей, глаза его были полны беспокойства.

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — спросил Сэм. Он встал, чтобы снова включить насос, старательно не глядя на Дина.

Сэм снова опустил руки под воду, но Дин не пил, он смотрел на воду, падающую в руки Сэма, пока струйка не исчезла. Сэм вздохнул и позволил воде упасть из его рук в грязную лужу у его ног.

Дин вдавил лапу в грязь так, что она погрузилась глубоко, а затем отступил назад.

— Я не… — Сэм вздрогнул, но потом увидел это. Отпечаток лапы Дина находился рядом с отпечатком его собственной руки. Они были почти одного размера, но такие разные. — Мы не были одинаковыми? — пытался Сэм, но Дин выжидающе смотрел на него, и Сэм посмотрел снова. На форму следа, когтей и глубоких отпечатков подушечек. Вот так, не зная, что это сделал Дин, любой бы посмотрел на эти отпечатки и увидел человека и животное.

— Ты что, смутился? О. — Потому что это было не смущение, Сэм знал Дина лучше, чем кто-либо. То, что съедало его изнутри, — это вина и стыд. Он изменился, а Сэм нет. Он был животным, а Сэм — нет. Сэм никогда бы этого не увидел, но Дин мог бы. Сэм тяжело сел и обхватил руками колени. Иногда казалось, что Дин так настроен не верить в себя, что это сводилось к тому, что он не верил в Сэма.

— Ты должен знать, что я бы не осудил тебя. Я просто хотел знать, что ты в порядке.

Дин фыркнул и покачал головой, рычание нарастало в его горле.

— Разве не так? — догадался Сэм. Дин резко кивнул. — Так что же было еще?

Дин шагнул прямо в пространство Сэма, скользнул мордой вдоль плеча Сэма, пока его нос не уперся в изгиб шеи Сэма. Сэм вздохнул и его глаза закрылись, голова откинулась назад, чтобы дать Дину больше места, когда по его спине пробежала дрожь. Это был автоматический импульс, не поддающийся ни мысли, ни контролю, эхо неизбежной тяги, которая поставила Сэма на колени.

— Ты чувствовал это, — спросил Сэм, — с самого начала?

Дин кивнул, сжав челюсти. Чувствовать себя так рядом с Сэмом в этом теле, не зная, что Сэм тоже это почувствует, должно быть, пугало его, заставляло чувствовать себя чудовищем. Сэм не хотел наказывать Дина за это.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм, — ладно. Все, что мы видели, все, с чем мы сталкивались… Это странно, даже для нас. Что случилось, то случилось. Мы ничего не можем сделать, поэтому нам нужно двигаться дальше, сосредоточиться на поиске Джека.

Дин последовал за Сэмом обратно в сарай, остановившись за дверью. Сэм схватил одеяло и спальный мешок и положил их на пороге сарая. Он расстегнул молнию спального мешка и положил его на землю так, чтобы он был достаточно широк для них обоих, но Дин остался в лунном свете спиной к Сэму. Сэм лег на бок, уставившись на темный амбар, и провалился в сон. Когда Сэм проснулся от слабого утреннего света, его лицо утопало в густом меху на шее Дина.

***

Сэм только что закончил собирать свою сумку и привел Импалу в порядок, когда Дин вышел из открытой двери. Сэм последовал за ним, закрыв за собой дверь. Дин ткнул голову в колено Сэма, заставляя сделать шаг вперед, а затем рысцой побежал в сторону сарая.

Сова сидела на заборе. Огромные желтые глаза были сосредоточены на Сэме, и теперь, когда Сэм впервые внимательно посмотрел на нее, он смог увидеть свет внутри, такой же сильный и устойчивый, как у Дина. Сова качнула головой, а затем расправила свои массивные крылья и взлетела, скользя низко над полями и далеко на север.

— Я думаю, мы должны следовать за ней.

Дин фыркнул оттуда, где он уже шел в траве. Он легко перепрыгнул через забор, обернулся назад и гавкнул, когда увидел, что Сэм все еще стоит на месте. Сэм подождал еще мгновение, оглянувшись через щель в двери, чтобы увидеть гладкие линии Импалы, где они растворялись во мраке сарая. Что-то тянуло его, мысль о том, что он не вернется сюда поселилась в его костях.

Дин снова гавкнул, на этот раз резче, и Сэм стряхнул это чувство. Он перепрыгнул через забор и побежал трусцой, пока не упал рядом с Дином. Сова бледной тенью в утреннем свете парила над полями. Компас и карта остались в сумке Сэма. Ему казалось, что он не смог бы сейчас заблудиться, даже если бы попытался.

Они нашли его сразу после полудня. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, на валуне, спиной к ним, и смотрел на участок прерии, окаймленный деревьями. Сова с тихим уханьем приземлилась на низкую ветку бурого дуба, которая заслоняла Джека.

— Привет, — сказал Джек, и Сэм понял, что он говорит не с совой.

У Дина сразу же встала дыбом шерсть на загривке, и он припал к земле, его мускулы напряглись, и он приготовился к прыжку. У Сэма было только мгновение, чтобы испугаться, что они так и не обсудили то, как это должно было произойти. Он должен был убедиться, что Дин даст Сэму время выяснить, что произошло, и не сделает глупость до того, как Джек повернется к ним.

— Привет, Джек. Давно не виделись, — сказал Сэм, Джек поднял голову и моргнул. Его волосы отбрасывали темные тени на глаза. — Мы искали тебя. Мы… Я волновался.

— Мне пришлось уйти. Мне нужно было научиться использовать свои силы самостоятельно, — ответил Джек.

— Так вот что случилось со штормом? — спросил Сэм, сделав осторожный шаг вперед. — Это был ты?

— Нет. Да, я… — Джек прервался и посмотрел вниз, волосы упали ему на лицо. — Моя мать сказала, что я буду удивительным, что я сделаю мир лучше. — Джек снова поднял глаза и поймал взгляд Сэма. — Так ведь лучше?

Желудок Сэма упал, как камень. На долю секунды мир разверзся под его ногами, и клубящийся дым поднялся к нему, но Сэм оттолкнул его, потому что чем пристальнее он смотрел на Джека, тем больше он замечал отчаяние в его глазах.

— Ты думаешь, так стало лучше? — спросил Сэм, следуя своей интуиции.

Джек нахмурился, обдумывая вопрос, прежде чем ответить.

— Я думаю, что стало меньше боли. Люди больше не пытаются причинить друг другу боль нарочно. Они делают только то, что подсказывает им инстинкт.

— А как же их души? — спросил Сэм. — Что происходит с ними?

— Я не знаю, — сказал Джек, широко раскрыв глаза. Голос стал громче. — Я не пытался… Я не хотел… — он замолчал и беспомощно посмотрел на Сэма.

— Почему бы тебе не рассказать, что случилось. Мы можем выяснить это вместе, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — сказал Джек. — Я встретил эту девушку, она была очень грустной и сердитой, и она рассказала мне о своем отчиме… — Джек замолчал, с недоумением посмотрев ему в лицо, и Сэм почувствовал, что знает, к чему он клонит. — Она даже не могла произнести это вслух, но я видел. Сколько раз он причинял ей боль, как потом улыбался. Она была права, он был чудовищем. И она хотела, чтобы люди видели его таким, какой он есть, а еще она хотела улететь. — Джек посмотрел на сову, и Сэм сложил два и два.

— Сэм, я… — Джек соскользнул с камня. Дин глухо зарычал, и Джек остановился, переводя взгляд с одного на другого. — Это был несчастный случай, — выпалил он. — Я так сильно хотел помочь ей, я хотел дать ей то, в чем она нуждалась, и все это просто взорвалось во мне. Я не хотел, чтобы это произошло. Я не хотел, чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал. — Он снова посмотрел на Дина, и он тяжело сглотнул. — Это то, чего ты ждал? Ты собираешься сейчас меня убить?

Дин вздрогнул, наконец-то сменив свою атакующую позу, и тяжело сел.

— Я знаю, каково это — думать, что ты делаешь что-то хорошее, но все идет не так, — сказал Сэм, привлекая к себе внимание Джека. — Но я смог исправить это, и ты тоже сможешь.

Джек снова перевел взгляд на Дина, и его рука начала биться о бедро, он готовился к новой вспышке, но он не слышал Сэма, потому что ему нужен был не Сэм.

— Все будет хорошо, Джек, — сказал Сэм и присел на корточки рядом с Дином. Дин бросил на Сэма вопросительный взгляд, и тот схватил его лицо, сцепив пальцы за челюстью и потянув его вперед, пока они не уперлись лбами.

— Я знаю, что мы не всегда сходимся в том, как вести дела, но я знаю, что ты поступишь правильно. Просто скажи, что ты думаешь, и помни, что он тоже не просил об этом.

Дин растерянно заворчал, но Сэм улыбнулся и провел большими пальцами по щекам Дина.

— Ты справишься, — сказал Сэм и потянулся к шнурку амулета, на мгновение замерев, когда не почувствовал его, но потом его пальцы наткнулись на него, и Сэм снял его через голову, и надел на Дина. Долгое мгновение ничего не происходило, и Сэм закрыл глаза и стал молиться, чтобы это сработало. Дин должен быть человеком, и Сэм изменится, но он знал, кем он станет, и не боялся.

Это началось как покалывание в кончиках пальцев, а затем каждый волосяной фолликул на его теле начал болеть, словно у него была лихорадка. Он отступил от Дина и выронил рюкзак. Он сбросил ботинки и стянул рубашку через голову, его пальцы напряглись, а ногти превратились в когти.

— Сэм? — спросил Джек, широко раскрыв глаза.

Дин заскулил и попытался сделать шаг вперед, но по его мышцам пробежала рябь, и он замер. Сэм потерял ощущение перемены, теряясь в потягивании и треске костей, а когда он открыл глаза, то увидел свои собственные рыжевато-коричневые лапы, а Дин сидел рядом с ним на корточках, голый и в своем человеческой облике.

— Сэмми, — сказал Дин надтреснутым голосом, — что ты наделал?

Он гладил Сэма по морде и голове, проведя большим пальцем по краю одного уха. Сэм фыркнул в ответ и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

Сэм посмотрел на Дина сверху вниз, а затем поднял бровь. Дин покраснел от своей наготы и схватил джинсы Сэма. Он не смог застегнуть их полностью, и они упали ему на бедра, но держались вполне прилично.

Дин повернулся к Джеку и расправил плечи.

— В ту секунду, как это случилось, я понял, что это ты. Ты единственный в мире, кто достаточно силен, чтобы сделать это. Чего я не знал, так это почему ты это сделал. Помнишь, что я сказал тебе перед тем, как ты покинул бункер?

Джек посмотрел вниз и кивнул.

— Ты сказал, что я не монстр.

— Верно, — сказал Дин и наклонил голову, чтобы поймать взгляд Джека. — Что ты сделал, почему ты это сделал? Я понял. Я бы тоже что-нибудь сделал. Разница в том, что у меня нет силы переделать вселенную. Ты не монстр, Джек, но ты все испортил. Теперь ты должен сделать шаг вперед и сделать все правильно.

— Но я не знаю, как.

— Это не имеет значения, — сказал Дин. — Ты должен попытаться.

— Это то, чего ты хочешь? — спросил Джек и протянул руку сове. Она ткнулась клювом в костяшки его пальцев, нежно покусывая их.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джек, — я попробую.

Он закрыл глаза, и Дин подошел ближе к Сэму, погрузив пальцы глубоко в его мех. Глаза Джека распахнулись, сияя золотом, и мир вспыхнул белым.

***

Первое, что услышал Сэм, — это тихий звон стекла и приглушенный шепот голосов, сливающихся воедино. Когда он открыл глаза, то понял, что смотрит в свой кофе на бесцветное отражение собственного лица. Закусочная была такой же, какой он ее помнил. Шерри сидела в углу со своей подругой. Официантка вела светскую беседу, наливая себе кофе, вернувшись к стойке.

Он достал телефон, чтобы проверить время и дату. Он зазвонил в его руке, на экране высветилось имя Дина.

— Сэм, — сказал Дин. В его голосе слышались командные нотки, как будто он начал охоту. Сердце Сэма заколотилось в ту же секунду, как он услышал его. — Ты в порядке?

— Да, я в порядке. Я вернулся в закусочную. — Сэм наклонился к телефону, стараясь, чтобы в его голосе не было истерического удивления. — Как будто ничего не случилось. А ты?

— Да, — вздохнул Дин. — Да, я в порядке.

Сэм тоже вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку стула и протянув руку, чтобы схватить амулет, но его там не было. Он проверил карман куртки, но там его тоже не было.

— Подожди, Дин, он у тебя? — спросил Сэм, сжав телефон в кулаке. Не хватало еще потерять амулет после всего. Он не знал, что теперь делать.

— Что именно?

— Амулет, — сказал Сэм, — Я надел его на тебя, когда мы разговаривали с Джеком. Пожалуйста, скажи, что он у тебя.

— Ха, так вот что ты сделал.

— Дин? — спросил Сэм.

— Слушай, я собираюсь поехать в тот город, посмотреть, смогу ли найти там Джека и девушку, — отрезал Дин, и его голос стал грубым и деловым, а затем он повесил трубку.

— Думаю, я позабочусь о Доке Брауне, — сказал Сэм, глядя на пустой экран своего телефона. Он переключился на свое приложение GPS и нажал на значок Дина, выдохнув, когда увидел, что он отслеживает трассу 27.

Час спустя Сэм все еще прокручивал в голове слова Дина. _Так вот что ты сделал._ Он проверил свою сумку, а затем сумку Дина в поисках амулета, но дело в том, что он больше не носил его с собой. Он прятал его в своей сумке в течение многих лет, пока они не поселились в бункере, а затем он убрал его в свою коробку со всеми остальными важными вещами. Теперь, когда Дин тоже знал об этом, они держали его на одной из полок в библиотеке. У него не было никаких причин для этого.

Дин позвонил снова через несколько часов, и Сэм торопливо схватил телефон, чтобы ответить:

— Ты нашел их?

— Они оба исчезли. Нашел отчима, правда, перекинулся парой слов. — Голос Дина был мрачен и напряжен, и Сэм не потрудился проверить собственное чувство удовлетворения, услышав его.

— Хорошо, — сказал Сэм, и его живот скрутило от нервозности, потому что он должен был спросить. — У меня ведь не было амулета, правда?

Дин молчал так долго, что Сэм проверил, не разъединило ли их.

— Я никогда не видел тебя с ним, — вздохнул Дин. — Ты все время хватался за горло, но там ничего не было. Мне было интересно, что происходит, но в той чертовски странной буре я не придал этому большого значения, к тому же я не мог спросить.

— Но я думал, что именно это и помешало мне измениться. Я думал, что надел его на тебя и поэтому ты снова изменился. — Сэм сжал переносицу и медленно выдохнул. — Тогда как же я…

— Оставался таким же человеком, как и раньше? — закончил Дин. — У меня есть теория на этот счет. Я думаю, что твои силы проснулись. — Дин сделал паузу, и Сэм понял, что они оба подумали о его желтых глазах. — Я видел, как ты боролся с переменой. Может быть, ты не изменился полностью потому, что не хотел этого.

Сэм помнил, как вскочил на скамейку, когда молния ударила в закусочную, как он застыл в шоке, ожидая следующего события. Но если асфальт, стены и плиточный пол не остановили его, почему остановила виниловая будка? Если бы он был поражен вместе со всеми, то он уже был бы поражен, когда вызвал амулет как какой-то талисман, чтобы помочь защитить себя. Возможно.

— Это не имеет значения, — сказал Дин. — Ты вроде как снова спас мир. Назовем это победой.

— Да, хорошо, — согласился Сэм. — Но я думаю, что это была командная работа.

— О том, что случилось, — Дин кашлянул, прочищая горло, а Сэм задержал дыхание. — Что мы сделали, я… — Дин замолчал, и его резкий выдох стал более отчетливым, когда он сдался. — Я уже возвращаюсь. Вероятно, это займет пять или шесть часов. Ты еще будешь там?

Сэм знал, чего боялся Дин. То, что произошло между ними, будет слишком тяжело пережить. Он тоже боялся, но, услышав ту же тревогу в голосе Дина, что-то успокоило его, заставило поверить, что все будет хорошо.

— Мне все еще нужно упокоить призрака, верно? — уточнил Сэм.

— Думаю, что да, — согласился Дин, и напряжение исчезло из его голоса.

***

Рытье могил в одиночку — непосильная работа, но Сэм сделал свою работу за пару часов и вернулся в мотель. Дин все еще не приехал, поэтому Сэм направился прямо в душ, даже не потрудившись включить свет. Душ заглушал боль в мышцах Сэма, но не мог успокоить его разум так, как это делала физическая работа при рытье могил. Он не мог не думать о том, что переспал со своим братом, или о том, как хорошо это было. Как в тот первый раз, когда он был с волком, ему казалось, что он открыл что-то, что уже жило в нем, и дело было не в волчьем теле, а в том, что Сэм отдал и получил то, что хотел. Дело было в Дине, хотя тогда он этого не знал.

Он думал об этом, когда был ребенком, но он списал все на лихорадочные гормональные фантазии изолированного ребенка и глубоко похоронил их. Теперь они вернулись, и он не знал, что с ними делать. Сэм вышел из душа и вытерся, проведя пальцами по непослушным волосам. Он обернул полотенце вокруг талии, придерживая его одной рукой, когда вышел в главную комнату. Дверь номера мотеля распахнулась, там стоял Дин, тяжело дышавший и отчаянно оглядывавшийся, пока не заметил ошеломленного Сэма, капающего на ковер.

— Ты здесь, — сказал Дин, едва слышно для Сэма, и Сэм понял, как пустой номер мотеля, должно быть, выглядел снаружи: темный, если бы не свет из ванной.

Это была часть, где они обычно отворачивались, когда один или оба чувствовали себя слишком неловко, но Дин стоял в дверном проеме, его глаза скользнули вверх-вниз по телу Сэма и он облизнул губы. Сэм видел, как Дин делал это раньше, и он чувствовал ответное напряжение в груди, но он никогда не рассматривал это в таком контексте, и теперь задавался вопросом, как он пропустил это. От этой мысли шея Сэма покраснела, а рука сжала полотенце.

Дин пинком захлопнул дверь и сократил расстояние между ними тремя большими шагами, а затем поцеловал Сэма, поднявшись на цыпочки, чтобы прижаться губами к его губам в мягком поцелуе, который заставил Сэма задрожать. Дин отстранился и посмотрел на Сэма так, словно ждал приговора. Это все, что Сэм мог сделать: просто дышать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы говорить, но он не мог не облизнуть губы, надеясь почувствовать вкус Дина.

Глаза Дина немного расширились, а затем потемнели из-за расширившихся зрачков.

— Сэм, — выдохнул он и положил свою руку поверх руки Сэма на полотенце. Пальцы скользнули вниз, наткнувшись на костяшки пальцев Сэма, чтобы прорезать бороздки между пальцами. Он потер пальцы туда-сюда, уговаривая Сэма ослабить хватку, пока полотенце не выскользнуло из его рук и не упало на пол.

Они едва коснулись друг друга, а грудь Сэма уже вздымалась, пока он стоял голый перед Дином. Это не могло быть так просто, Сэм был уверен в этом, но потом Дин встал на цыпочки и снова поцеловал его. В ту секунду, когда его язык скользнул по губам Сэма, что-то в Сэме высвободилось, и он обхватил лицо Дина обеими руками, притянув его в диком и грязном поцелуе. Дин пошел с ним, пятясь к кроватям. Но через несколько мгновений он снова замедлился, превращая поцелуи в более глубокие, медленные и разрушительные. Должно быть, именно так Дин одерживал победу над своими прошлыми увлечениями, — поцелуем, таким сладким и глубоким, таким хорошим, что Сэм едва мог думать о чем-то другом.

— Все, что захочешь, — сказал Дин между вздохами и покусыванием нижней губы Сэма. — В следующий раз все, что захочешь, клянусь. Но на этот раз… — Дин запустил руку в волосы Сэма, чтобы откинуть его голову и прижаться губами к его горлу. — Впусти меня обратно.

По спине Сэма пробежали мурашки.

— Да, сделай это, — выдохнул он. Он просунул руки под рубашку Дина и погладил его по широкой спине. Дин выскользнул из его рук и швырнул рубашку через всю комнату, сбрасывая ботинки и носки. Он порылся в боковом кармане своей сумки, вытащив смазку и один из просроченных презервативов. Он перевел взгляд с презерватива на Сэма и, когда тот не стал возражать, бросил его обратно в сумку. Сэм устроился на кровати, голый и твердый, согнув одно колено в приглашении.

— Господи, — Дин провел рукой по губам, — ты не знаешь, как долго я… — он бросил взгляд на Сэма, как будто раскрыл какую-то ужасную тайну, но Сэму было все равно, его волновало только то, что они сейчас на одной странице.

— Тогда почему я все еще жду? — спросил Сэм и раздвинул ноги.

— Черт, — сказал Дин и бросил смазку на кровать, сняв с себя джинсы и боксеры. Он заполз между ног Сэма, приподнялся на одной руке и вернулся к процессу поцелуев глупого Сэма.

Дин снова опустился на колени, провел руками вверх и вниз по подергивающимся бедрам Сэма и открыл смазку. Он не торопится растягивать Сэма, наблюдая за его реакцией, поскольку каждый добавленный палец делал растяжку лучше, достигал новых мест внутри него и заставлял извиваться. Дин трахал его тремя пальцами, пока Сэм не схватил его за плечи и не потащил вверх, обхватив руками. Дин вынул пальцы, используя оставшуюся на них смазку, чтобы смазать свой член. Он сделал один длинный, медленный толчок в то время как Сэм впился пальцами в задницу Дина, подталкивая его вперед.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как сильно мне это было нужно, — прошептал Дин, прижавшись бедрами к Сэму и обхватив его толстый член. — Как хорошо было, когда ты сжал мой… мой узел.

— О, черт, — Сэм задрожал так сильно, что почти сбросил Дина.

Дин придвинулся ближе, проведя ртом по подбородку Сэма, а затем снова вернулся к его губам.

— Так лучше.

Дин был прав, так было лучше. Вкус Дина на его языке делал Сэма диким, заставлял его хотеть большего, хотеть всего. Он обхватил ногу Дина лодыжками и перевернул ее, выгнув спину, чтобы удержать Дина внутри. Дин смотрел на него широко раскрытыми от удивления глазами, а Сэм крутил бедрами, вбивая Дина в себя. Дин провел руками по груди Сэма, ладонями царапая его соски. Шокирующее удовольствие заставило Сэма откинуть голову назад и двигать бедрами плавными кругами, поднимаясь немного на члене Дина только для того, чтобы скользнуть вниз, удерживая себя открытым на нем, сохраняя себя полным.

— Иди сюда, — сказал Дин, рука скользнула вверх к шее Сэма и утянула его вниз в новые одурманивающие поцелуи. Сэм положил руки по обе стороны от головы Дина и, свернувшись калачиком, начал просто ездить на нем. Дин хрюкнул, поставил ноги на матрас и теперь толкался в Сэма. Они двигались вместе с точностью машины. Нашли ритм, который заставлял их обоих задыхаться и притягивать друг друга еще ближе. Дин сменил угол, пока не нашел простату Сэма, Сэм издал маленькие пробитые стоны, которые Дин слизал с его рта.

— Давай, Сэмми, — сказал Дин и схватил его член, скользкий от предэякуля́та, и поглаживал его все быстрее и сильнее, ладонь скользила над головкой. Растяжение и напряжение были слишком велики, и Сэм вскрикнул, выгнув спину, когда кончил, заливая костяшки пальцев Дина. Сэм вздрогнул, когда Дин застонал и начал толкаться сильнее, теряя контроль, приближаясь к финалу. Сэм был неподвижен, сделав себя мягким для последних неровных толчков Дина. Дин кончил с тихим стоном, с которым прижался к голове Сэма сбоку. Сэм остался прижатым к изгибу шеи Дина, пока свежий воздух не охладил пот на его спине.

Сэм осторожно стащил с себя Дина и откинулся на подушки рядом с ним, и они оба перевели дыхание. Дин застонал, перекатившись на край кровати и направился в ванную. Он неторопливо вернулся в комнату, все еще голый, и бросил Сэму полотенце, чтобы вытереться. Когда Сэм закончил, он поднял глаза и увидел, как Дин потянулся, делая вид, что не смотрит, самодовольно улыбаясь в потолок.

— Посмотри на себя, — сказал Сэм, — я практически вижу, как ты виляешь хвостом.

Дин бросил взгляд на Сэма, широко раскрыв глаза и мягкий рот от удивления, и Сэм расхохотался.

— Да пошел ты, — сказал Дин и прижал Сэма к матрасу. Ладони скользнули вниз по его рукам, чтобы схватить запястья и прижать их к подушкам у его головы. — Ты хоть на минуту забыл, что у тебя такой же хвост, как у меня?

— Нет, я не забыл. — Сэм не мог забыть, что для него это значило то, что в конце концов они стали одинаковыми. Его голос, должно быть, выдал его, потому что веселье исчезло с лица Дина, его глаза долго смотрели на Сэма. У него перехватило дыхание, и руки покинули запястья Сэма, чтобы погрузиться в его волосы. Сэм приоткрыл рот, позволив языку Дина скользнут внутрь, когда он поцеловал Сэма мягко и глубоко. Когда он отстранился, пульс Сэма бился в его нежных губах. Дин скатился с него, растянувшись на другой половине кровати.

— Что бы ты сделал? Если бы мы не смогли найти Джека или он не смог бы это исправить? — тихо спросил Дин, глядя в потолок, даже не взглянув на Сэма, что означало, что это важно.

Если бы Джек не смог это исправить и не было бы другого выхода, если бы Дин застрял в теле волка, а Сэм все еще был бы человеком, что бы он сделал? Ответ пах весенним дождем и богатой почвой. Сэм видел это так ясно, что это отдавалось эхом в его костях. Они оба — сильные и гладкие — без устали бежали по лесу на мягких ногах. Вот, что выбрал бы Сэм, даже если бы это означало отказ от всего остального.

— Мы могли бы пойти куда угодно, — ответил Сэм. — Мы могли бы бегать вечно.

Дин рядом с ним медленно выдохнул, мышцы расслабились, и тело все глубже погрузилось в матрас. Он ударил костяшками пальцев по руке Сэма, этого единственного контакта было достаточно, чтобы сердце бешено забилось в груди. Сэм должен был отвернуться, потому что чувства переполняли его, и он не знал, что отражалось на его лице. Что он действительно знал, с новой и непоколебимой уверенностью, так это то, что они всегда нашли бы друг друга, независимо от того, в какой шкуре они находились.


End file.
